Sob um olhar atento
by amdlara
Summary: Sirius, a Ordem, Weasleys, Trio, Neville e Luna descobrem as aventuras de Harry lendo os seus livros.
1. Prólogo

**Sob um olhar atento**

Disclaimer: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim comercial. A história não me pertence, estou apenas traduzindo.

Autor: mysecretthoughts

Tradutora: amdlara

Título: Under a Watchful eye

Sumário: Sirius, a Ordem, Weasleys, Trio, Neville e Luna descobrem as aventuras de Harry lendo os seus livros.

N/T: Bom, primeiro de tudo consegui a permissão do autor para traduzir essa fic. Adoro o jeito que o autor a escreveu e espero que vocês gostem.

N/A: Disclaimer do costume: eu não possuir nada, não estou fazendo nenhum dinheiro com isso, apenas escrevendo para o meu próprio prazer e espero que o gozo dos outros.

Eu li um milhão de histórias. Fui à procura de uma com muita interação entre Harry e Sirius, e assim, eu decidi escrever a minha própria. Essa historia se passa depois do Natal do quinto ano, Sirius não sabe nada sobre os primeiros dois anos de Harry e, provavelmente, não vai ser muito feliz. Desfrutem.

Reunião da Ordem da Fênix

Número 12 Grimmauld lugar

Férias de Inverno, quinto ano

Severus Snape tinha acabado de contar sobre as últimas atividades dos Comensais da Morte e agora olhava fixamente para a parede oposta. Ele não quer ter que encontrar olhares acusadores. Ele estava bem ciente de que todos, exceto um, do grupo reunido, tinha pelo menos algumas dúvidas sobre sua lealdade. Ele reteve um suspiro, um pequeno pedaço dele, o, mas ignorado dele, desejava que as coisas pudessem ser diferentes.

O murmúrio da conversa que fluia ao redor da sala, foi abruptamente interrompido por um pequeno "pop" e um livro batendo no centro da mesa. Instintivamente metade do grupo agarrou suas varinhas enquanto olhava ao redor em antecipação. Quando minutos se passaram sem acontecer nada, eles voltaram sua atenção para o livro.

"Parece que há uma carta." Albus Dumbledore afirmou, enquanto levantava o envelope da capa do livro. "Ah, se dirige à Ordem." ele murmurou divertido, enquanto abria o envelope.

**Olá Dumbledore.** **Eu sei que você será o único lendo isto, porque você não é capaz de suportar alguém saber algo antes de você.**

Sobrancelhas prata se levantaram ao ler isso, assim como havia varias tosses divertidas de todos na mesa. "Eu sou tão previsível?" Ele perguntou secamente, antes de continuar. Muitos dos adultos tentaram esconder sua alegria por respeito para o velho mago.

**Não que isso seja necessariamente uma coisa má.** **Agora, se você ainda não olhou, e Remus, eu estou realmente surpreso se você não tiver..**

O lobisomem em questão, ficou vermelho, pois ao olhar cima do livro percebeu que havia sido pego. Houve mais de risos ao seu redor. Sirius deu um tapa nas suas costas, sorrindo amplamente.

**O livro é do futuro, impresso no mês após o fim da guerra a partir de memórias.** **É apenas o primeiro de sete e narra os anos de escola do Menino Que Sobreviveu.** **E sim, Professor Snape, é necessário voltar no tempo para o primeiro ano ao invez de começar da localização atual.** **É necessário entender tudo - o porquê e o como.**

Snape resistiu de revirar olhos ao drama aparente, em vez disso, deslizou sua máscara de indiferença no lugar. Dumbledore, apesar de estar nervoso com todo o processo, estava mostrando uma quantidade alarmante de alegria com a atitude exibida na carta.

**Agora para terminar, existem regras.** **Primeiro de tudo, estamos perdendo pessoas, infelizmente é verdade.** **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e todos os todos os Weasley precisam estar presentes.** **Sim Molly, inclusive as crianças.** **Neville Longbottom e Luna Lovegood estão esperando na praça para ser trazidos para dentro**

**Elfos domésticos vão entregar alimentos em momentos apropriados.**

**Uma vez que você começar a ler a sua magia será inútil.** **Não haverá brincadeiras, feitiços, ou assassinatos.** **Desculpa Sirius, mas isto é para a saúde de todos.**

**O próximo livro só aparecerá depois de ter completado o atual.** **Depois de começar a ler, o tempo basicamente ficará parado.** **Todos os membros devem estar presentes durante a leitura ou os livros irão desaparecer ou se fechar.** **O tempo fora da casa está parado e só vai continuar uma vez que o último livro foi terminado.**

**Vocês estão tendo uma oportunidade rara de mudar o futuro para o melhor.** **Não desperdice.**

**Juro solenemente que estou fazendo isso por uma vida melhor.**

Sirius piscou os olhos para Remus na assinatura. Poucas pessoas sabiam a senha para o Mapa do Maroto e essa frase foi perto demais para seu gosto. Ele viu Remus balançado a cabeça em entendimento.

"Acho que temos pouca escolha no assunto." Dumbledore decidiu calmamente depois de trocar um olhar com a sua amiga e confidente, McGonagall. Em suas palavras, a sala alongou para acomodar várias cadeiras e sofás para o conforto de todos. "Eu acredito que eu deveria ir escoltar os nossos hóspedes. Molly se você trouxer as crianças".

"Eu realmente não vejo a razão pela qual eles têm que estar envolvidos em tudo," Ela começou, olhando desafiadoramente, o velho mago. "Eles não estão na ordem. Gina tem apenas 14 assim como Luna. Não é seguro." Ela acrescentou ferozmente.

"São apenas palavras neste momento. Nada mais. E realmente não temos escolha se queremos ter a chance de mudar o futuro." Remus respondeu com uma voz calma.

"Além disso, estas crianças já viveram quatro desses livros. Tenho certeza que vamos conseguir mais informações dos livros, do que com eles." Arthur acrescentou baixinho, fazendo com que a sua esposa a desse um "huff".

Dentro de 20 minutos, o grande grupo de membros da ordem e os recém-chegados, se posicionaram na área da sala de estar nova. "Tenho certeza que nem todos se conhecem, por isso, talvez devêssemos nos apresentar. Eu sou Albus Dumbledore e eu tenho um amo todas as coisas doces." Olhos azuis brilhantes, viraram-se, para a bruxa séria, sentada ao lado dele.

"Realmente Albus." McGonagall murmurou, olhando com seriedade, ao redor da sala.

"Professora McGonagall." Ele introduziu-a, pois ela permaneceu teimosamente silenciosa, depois apontando para o homem grisalho à sua direita. "Alastair Olho Tonto Moody."

A maioria da sala olhou para os gêmeos esperando algum tipo de observação estranha. Eles ficaram surpresos com os rostos vermelhos e punhos fechados. "Eles foram silenciados." sua mãe informou o grupo. "Tenho certeza que ele vai parar de funcionar, uma vez que comecemos a ler, mas por agora pelo menos temos alguma paz e sossego." Havia um punhado de risadas e alguns sorrisos presunçosos jogado para os gêmeos.

"Eu sou Kinsley Shacklebolt". Apresentou-se, o brinco em sua orelha tremeluzia e brilhava, ao captar a luz da sala. Ele continuou com sua voz profunda. "Emmeline Vance." ele indicou a bruxa sentada ao lado dele no sofá seguinte.

Harry não prestou atenção no resto das introduções, pois ele conhece todos no grupo. Sua atenção tinha sido apanhada pelo livro sobre a mesa de café na frente dele. _Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal,_ não parece ser um bom livro para ele. Ele olhou nervosamente para seu padrinho. Ele foi inteiramente desacostumado a ter uma figura de autoridade, que realmente se importava com ele e o mais importante: não sabia que tipo de reação suas aventuras causariam.

Ele ouviu seu nome sendo chamado com uma voz exasperada e se virou para o homem em questão. "O quê?" ele perguntou surpreso, percebendo que todo mundo estava olhando para ele.

"Você está bem?" Sirius perguntou baixinho ao perceber a palidez do adolescente sentado ao seu lado.

"Eu acho que isso é uma má idéia e que não devemos lê-lo." Harry respondeu mais alto do que ele pretendia.

"Besteira menino. Essas coisas podem ser uma vantagem real para nós." Moody resmungou impaciente. Seu olho mágico estava girando ao redor rapidamente, enquanto seu outro foi fixo em Harry.

"Sim, bem, eles não são do seu ponto de vista, eles são? Eles não têm seus pensamentos particulares espalhados pelas páginas, têm?" o adolescente retrucou tomando os adultos de surpresa, enquanto os outros adolescentes apenas suspiraram.

"Harry". Sirius admoestou chocado com o comportamento do afilhado. Ele nunca tinha visto o adolescente ser tão desrespeitoso.

O adolescente ficou vermelho, com os olhares que ele estava recebendo de sua família e amigos.

"Realmente Harry não acho que vai ser tão ruim. E se isso ajuda a manter as pessoas seguras ..." Hermione parou calmamente, sempre cautelosa hoje em dia, a respeito do mau humor de seu amigo.

"Sim, Companheiro. Não é como se nós não sabemos o que aconteceu no primeiro ano de qualquer maneira. Não é como se fosse um grande segredo." Ron acrescentou espreguiçando-se de volta no sofá.

Harry não apontou que havia muito do que tinha acontecido nesse ano que ninguém conhecia. Mas ele estava mais preocupado, com a sala descobrir sobre sua vida antes de Hogwarts. Algumas coisas não precisam ser compartilhadas, nem mesmo com aqueles que se preocupavam com ele.

"Harry", Dumbledore disse em uma voz invulgar mente grave. "A menos que você possa nos dar uma boa razão eu tenho medo que os benefícios superam qualquer leve desconforto que poderá ocorrer durante a leitura."

O adolescente foi rápido em notar que o diretor continuou a evitar seus olhos, concentrando-se na parede acima de sua cabeça. Ele queria revidar e devolver as palavras leves, mas o olhar de desagrado de Remus e condescendência de Sirius seguraram sua língua. "Tudo bem, o que vocês quiserem". Ele rosnou sacudindo seus ombros, mal humorado.

"Não se preocupe Potter. Tenho certeza que sua imagem excelente como o menino de ouro não será manchada demais." Snape cuspiu. Tinha que ser o menino para causar tanta comoção, a fim de chamar mais a atenção para si mesmo.

O mesmo apenas ouviu as palavras suaves de seu mentor a sua direita. "Severus se comporte. Você pode realmente aprender alguma coisa com isso."

"Duvido muito". Ele rosnou de volta.


	2. O Menino que Sobreviveu

N/T: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling. Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim, vou tentar postar um capítulo toda semana, tudo vai depender de quantas horas extras eu vou ter que fazer no serviço.

N/A: Renúncias de costume. Boa leitura.

"Bom, vou começar." Dumbledore abriu o livro no primeiro capítulo.

**O menino que sobreviveu**

"Esse é você Harry!" os gêmeos falaram em um coro entusiasmado, felizes que eles poderiam falar finalmente. Eles dirigiram um sorriso largo para seu amigo.

"Realmente eu nunca teria imaginado." Ele rosnou de volta fazendo com que seu padrinho estreitasse os olhos.

"Harry". Hermione murmurou baixinho para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir. "Por favor, tente se acalmar." Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que sua amiga parecia genuinamente preocupada.

"Sim, Companheiro, não será tão ruim. Então no livro teoricamente tem o troll, o dragão, a coisa depois do alçapão..." A voz de Rony sumiu. "Oh! Merlin estamos mortos. Minha mãe vai oficialmente nos matar."

"Sim, bem, pelo menos, ela sabe um pouco. Isto tudo será novo para Sirius e Remus." Harry suspirou pesadamente enquanto ele olhou ao redor do quarto. Ron e Hermione trocaram olhares preocupados.

**O Sr. e a Sra. Dursley, da rua dos Alfeneiros, nº4 se orgulhavam de dizer que eram perfeitamente normais, muito bem, obrigado.**

"Perfeitamente chatos, se você me perguntar." Bill murmurou baixinho para seu irmão. A atmosfera na sala era tensa e ele não tinha vontade de adicionar mais tensão.

**Eram as últimas pessoas no mundo que se esperaria que se metesse em alguma coisa estranha ou misteriosa, porque simplesmente não compactuavam com esse tipo de bobagem.**

**O Sr. Dursley era diretor de uma firma chamada Grunnings, que fazia brocas.**

"Será que eles realmente fazem?" Arthur Weasley perguntou ansiosamente. "O que são brocas?"

"Agora não querido." Sua esposa reclamou incapaz de esconder completamente um sorriso, assim como seus filhos sorriram. O resto da sala riu bem ciente do carinho evidente do homem para todas as coisas trouxas.

**O Sr. Dursley era um homem alto e corpulento, quase sem pescoço, embora tivesse enormes bigodes.** **A Sra. Dursley era magra e loura e tinha um pescoço quase duas vezes mais comprido que o normal, o que era muito útil porque ela passava grande parte do tempo espichando-o por cima da cerca do jardim para espiar os vizinhos.** **Os Dursley tinham um filhinho chamado Dudley, o Duda, e em sua opinião não havia garoto melhor em nenhum lugar do mundo.**

Harry bufou divertido tentando imaginar o seu primo tão pequeno, mas não pode deixar de rir quando notou que os gêmeos estavam tendo uma discussão entusiasmada sobre quais tipos de animais os parentes de Harry se pareciam. "Uma morsa e uma girafa." Harry forneceu. "Mas acho que ela se parece um pouco com um cavalo também."

Sirius compartilhou um sorriso aliviado com seu melhor amigo, enquanto o resto da sala irrompeu em gargalhadas. Um Harry mal-humorado era novo para ele e ele não sabia muito bem como lidar.

**Os Dursley tinham tudo que queriam, mas tinham também um segredo, e seu maior receio era que alguém o descobrisse.** A**chavam que não iriam agüentar se alguém descobrisse a existência dos Potter.**

"O que há de errado com os Potter?" Emmeline perguntou indignada.

"Quem iria querer manter sua família em segredo?" Tonks acrescentou furiosa, o seu cabelo virando um vermelho ardente.

"Acho isso perfeitamente certo." Sirius falou brincando. "Eu tentei manter a minha em segredo por um longo tempo."

Tonks estreitou os olhos. "Agora eu sei por que não estamos autorizados a fazer magia. Você meu querido primo seria completamente enfeitiçado por um bom tempo." Ela alertou tentando lhe dar um tapa, que ele se esquivou com facilidade.

Remus riu e bateu nas costas de seu amigo. "Isso é verdade."

**Sra. Potter era irmã da Sra. Dursley, mas eles não se viam há muitos anos; na realidade, a Sra. Dursley fingia que não tinha uma irmã, porque sua irmã e seu marido imprestável eram tão unDursleyish como foi possível ser.**

"UnDursleyish não é existe." Hermione pronunciou com firmeza. "Eles são apenas idiotas."

Snape estava franzindo a testa enquanto isso. Ele sabia que Potter tem sido criado por parentes, mas ele nunca tinha pensado que seriam esses parentes em particular. Ele olhou para o adolescente mal-humorado e teve uma sensação de pavor se enrolando em seu estômago. Mas, certamente, Potter estava apenas sendo dramática, querendo atenção.

**Os Dursleys estremeciam ao pensar no que os vizinhos iriam dizer se os Potter aparecessem na rua.** **Os Dursleys sabiam que os Potter tinham um filhinho, também, mas nunca o tinham visto.** **O garoto era mais uma** **razão para manter os Potter à distância; eles não queriam que Duda se misturasse com uma criança daquelas.**

"Veja mamãe, você nos corrompeu." Fred anunciou.

"Deixando-nos se misturar com um garoto como esse." George acrescentou, sorrindo amplamente.

"Então, realmente mãe, todos os problemas em que eu participei, é culpa sua." Ron falou sem pensar. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando percebeu o que ele disse, e até Harry não pôde deixar de rir de seu olhar aflito.

**Quando o Sr. e a Sra. Dursley acordaram na terça-feira monótona e cinzenta em que a nossa história começa, não havia nada no céu nublado lá fora sugerindo as coisas estranhas e misteriosas que não tardariam a acontecer por todo o país.**

"Que coisas?" Neville perguntou falando pela primeira vez. Ele parecia muito intimidado com tantas pessoas ao seu redor e não pode deixar de olhar freqüentemente para o cão animago.

**O Sr. Dursley cantarolava enquanto ele escolheu a gravata mais sem graça do mundo para ir trabalhar, e a Sra. Dursley fofoca alegremente enquanto lutava com um Duda aos berros na cadeirinha alta.**

"Duda é alguns meses mais velho que eu, então isso deve ser em torno do tempo que meus pais morreram." Harry respondeu suavemente. Sirius estendeu a mão e apertou-lhe o joelho em solidariedade.

**Nenhum deles reparou em uma grande coruja parda que passou, batendo as assas pela janela.** **Às oito e meia, o Sr. Dursley apanhou a pasta, deu um beijinho no rosto da Sra. Dursley, e tentou dar um beijo de despedida em Duda mas não conseguiu, por que na hora Duda estava tendo um acesso de raiva e atirava o cereal nas paredes.**

"Que criança tão malcriada." Emmeline e Hermione gritaram incrédulas.

Molly concordou com firmeza. "Se qualquer criança minha se comportasse assim, levaria umas palmadas." De uma só vez, os seis Weasley, Remus e Sirius se contorciam em seus assentos. McGonagall sorriu para o desconforto óbvio que dos encrenqueiros.

**"Pestinha."** **gargalhou o Sr. Dursley ao sair de casa.** **Entrou no carro e deu marcha ré para sai do estacionamento do número quatro.** **Foi na esquina da rua que ele notou o primeiro sinal de que algo ocorria – um gato lia um mapa.**

Sirius abriu a boca para fazer um comentário escandaloso a respeito de seu animago favorito, mas resolveu repensar, quando, ele se lembrou da discussão anterior. Remus sorriu, sabendo muito bem como sua mente trabalhava.

**Por um instante o Sr. Dursley não percebeu o que tinha visto, então, ele sacudiu a cabeça para olhar de novo.** **Havia um gato de pé na esquina da Rua dos Alfeneiros, mas não havia nenhum mapa à vista.** **Em que ele estava pensando naquela hora?** **Deve ter sido um truque de luz.** **O Sr. Dursley piscou e olhou para o gato.** **O gato o encarou. Enquanto virava a esquina e subia a rua, espiou o gato pelo espelho retrovisor. Ele estava lendo agora a placa que dizia Rua dos Alfeneiros – não, estava olhando a placa: gatos não podiam ler mapas nem placas. O Sr. Dursley sacudiu a cabeça e tirou o gato do pensamento.**

"Eu não sabia que você tinha estado lá Professora". Harry falou surpreso.

"Como você sabe que é ela?" Ron perguntou sem entender. "Poderia ser qualquer gato."

"Realmente Ronald." Hermione revirou os olhos. "Mesmo no mundo dos trouxas, gatos não olham para as placas. Honestamente."

"Bom, o gato poderia estar vendo coisas que nós não poderíamos." Ele atirou de volta envergonhado.

"Mesmo você Sr. Weasley, tem mais sentido do que isso." Snape zombou da estupidez do menino.

**Durante o caminho para a cidade ele não pensou em mais nada exceto no grande pedido de brocas que tinha esperanças de receber naquele dia. Mas ao chegar à periferia da cidade, as brocas foram varridas de sua cabeça por outra coisa. Ao parar no costumeiro engarrafamento matinal, não pode deixar de notar que havia uma quantidade de gente estranhamente vestida andando pela rua. Gente com capas largas.**

"Os trouxas não usam capas?" Emmeline perguntou confusa, voltando-se para seu parceiro, que conhecia mais sobre o mundo dos trouxas.

"Os trouxas não costumam usar este traje normalmente". Kingsley respondeu.

"Nós estávamos descuidados". Moody grunhiu.

**O Sr. Dursley não tolerava gente que andava com roupas ridículas – os trapos que se viam nos jovens! Imaginou que aquilo fosse uma nova moda idiota. Tamborilou os dedos no volante e seu olhar recaiu em um grupinho de excêntricos parados bem perto dele. Cochichavam excitados.** **O Sr. Dursley se irritou ao ver que alguns deles nem eram jovens; ora, aquele homem devia ser mais velho do que ele, e usava uma capa verde-esmeralda! Que petulância! Mas então ocorreu ao Sr. Dursley que se tratava provavelmente de alguma promoção boba – essas pessoas estavam obviamente arrecadando alguma coisa... é, devia ser isto! O tráfego avançou e alguns minutos depois o Sr. Dursley chegou ao estacionamento da Grunnings, o pensamento de volta às brocas.**

"Nossa Harry, a forma como ele racionaliza cada coisa deve ter te livrado de vários castigos". Neville disse abismado. Um homem na sala percebeu a breve expressão de dor no rosto carrancudo de Harry. Ele franziu a testa para as emoções claramente conflitantes que estavam transparecendo em seu rosto.

Fred sorriu. "Sim mãe, eu realmente acho que você precisa para ter aulas com ele."

"Tornar-se mais Dursleyish". George acrescentou.

"Porque nós nunca conseguimos escapar de nada." Eles terminaram juntos.

**O Sr. Dursley sempre se sentava de costas para a janela em seu escritório no nono andar.** **Se ele não o fizesse, talvez tivesse achado mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela manhã.** _**Ele**_** não viu as corujas que voavam velozes em plena luz do dia, embora as pessoas na rua as vissem; elas apontavam e se espantavam enquanto coruja atrás de coruja passava no alto.** **A maioria jamais vira uma coruja mesmo à noite.** **O Sr. Dursley, porém, teve uma manhã perfeitamente normal, sem corujas.** G**ritou com cinco pessoas diferentes. Deu vários telefonemas importantes e gritou mais um pouco.**

"Nossa, Moody, acho que ele gosta de gritar mais do que você." Tonks falou para o seu mentor, sorrindo descaradamente.

"Eu não teria que gritar se alguém tivesse um pouco mais de respeito pelas autoridades." Ele rosnou fixando-a com os dois olhos.

**Estava de excelente humor até a hora do almoço, quando ele pensou em esticar as pernas e atravessar a rua para comprar um pãozinho doce na padaria defronte.** **Ele tinha esquecido completamente as pessoas de capas até passar um grupo delas próximo à padaria.** **Olhou-as com raiva ao passar.** **Não sabia o porquê, mas elas o deixavam nervoso. Essas cochichavam agitadas, também, mas ele não viu nenhuma latinha de coleta.** **Foi ao passar por elas, na volta, levando uma grande rosca açucarada em um saco, que entreouviu algumas palavras do que diziam.**

**"...Os Potter, é verdade, foi o que ouvi..."**

**"...é, o filho deles, Harry..."**

**O Sr. Dursley parou de repente. O medo invadiu-o.** **Virou a cabeça para olhar as pessoas que cochichavam como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas pensou melhor.**

**Atravessou a rua depressa, correu para o escritório, disse rispidamente à secretaria que não o incomodasse, agarrou o telefone e quase terminara de discar o número de casa quando mudou de idéia.** **Pôs o fone no gancho e alisou os bigodes, pensando...** **não estava agindo como um idiota.** **Potter não era um nome tão incomum.** **Tinha certeza de que havia muita gente chamada Potter com um filho chamado Harry.** **Pensando bem, nem sequer tinha certeza de que o sobrinho **_**tivesse**_** o nome de Harry.** **Jamais vira o menino.** **Poderia ter sido Harvey.** **Ou Harold.**

"Ele nem sabia o seu nome?" Molly gritou. "Ele sabe agora?" Perguntou, voltando-se para o melhor amigo de seu filho. Uma parte dos jovens que estavam na sala riu, ao pensar que ele não saberia o nome do sobrinho depois de viver com ele durante 14 anos.

Harry tomou cuidado para não deixar que nada transparecesse novamente em seu rosto. "Acho que sim." Ele respondeu encolhendo os ombros. Ele honestamente não conseguia se lembrar de seu tio nunca o chamando pelo nome antes.

Vários olhos se estreitaram com a sua resposta, mas ficaram em silêncio por enquanto.

**Não tinha sentido preocupar a Sra. Dursley, ela sempre ficava tão perturbada à simples menção da irmã.** **Não a culpava - se **_**ele**_** tivesse uma irmã como aquela... Mas mesmo assim, aquelas pessoas de capas...**

**Achou muito mais difícil se concentrar em brocas aquela tarde e quando deixou o prédio às cinco horas, continuava tão preocupado que deu um encontrão em alguém parado do lado de fora da porta.**

**"Desculpe"-** **ele murmurou, quando o velhinho cambaleou e quase caiu.**

"Ai". Os gêmeos disseram em coro, se lembrando do tamanho do tio de Harry.

**Levou alguns segundos até o Sr. Dursley perceber que o homem estava usando uma capa roxa.** **Ele não parecia aborrecido por quase ter sido jogado ao chão.** **Ao contrário, seu rosto se abriu em um largo sorriso e disse com uma voz esganiçada que fez os passantes olharem: "Não se precisa pedir desculpas, caro senhor, porque nada poderia me aborrecer hoje! Alegre-se, porque Você-Sabe-Quem finalmente foi-se embora! Até trouxas como o senhor devia estar comemorando um dia tão feliz!"**

**E o velho abraçou o Sr. Dursley pela cintura e saiu andando.**

"Nossa! Como ele conseguiu seus braços em volta dele?" Bill perguntou divertido, tentando imaginar a cena.

"Feitiço de alongamento". Ginny respondeu imediatamente com voz séria, causando com que os dois saqueadores a olhassem em consideração.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou pregado ao chão.** **Fora abraçado por um completo estranho.** **E também achava que fora chamado de trouxa, o que quer que isso quisesse dizer.** **Estava abalado.** **Correu para o carro e partiu para casa, esperando que estivesse imaginando coisas, o que nunca esperara que fizesse, porque não aprovava a imaginação.**

"Claro que não." Luna falou com a voz sonhadora. "Ele provavelmente tinha uma escova que tinha um wrakspurt em algum momento de sua vida."

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto todos processavam isso. Sirius se virou para questionar seu afilhado, que apenas deu de ombros com um sorriso.

"Na verdade Luna, isso possivelmente aconteceu." Remus sorriu para um de seus ex-alunos favoritos. Ele estava bem consciente de que muitas vezes ela via o mundo em uma luz diferente.

**Quando ele entrou no estacionamento do número quatro, a primeira coisa que viu - e isso não melhorou o seu estado de espírito – foi o gato listrado que tinha visto naquela manhã.** **Agora ele estava sentado no muro parede de seu jardim.** **Tinha certeza que era o mesmo; as marcas em volta dos olhos eram as mesmas.**

**"Chispa!"-** **disse o Sr. Dursley em voz alta.**

**O gato não se mexeu.** **Ele apenas deu-lhe um olhar severo.**

"Minnie". Sirius cantarolou e recebeu o mesmo olhar severo em resposta.

Tonks não foi completamente capaz de esconder o riso ao escutar o nome.

Remus balançou a cabeça para ela. "Não o encoraje." Ele advertiu, ainda que na verdade ele estava feliz ao ver seu amigo mais alegre. Os meses confinados na casa tinham sido duros com ele, de certa forma mais foi mais difícil do que anos em Azkaban.

**Será que isso era um comportamento normal para um gato, pensou o Sr. Dursley. Continuava decidido a não comentar nada com a esposa.**

**A Sra. Dursley tivera um dia normal e agradável.** **Contou-lhe durante o jantar os problemas da senhora do lado com a filha e ainda que Duda tinha aprendido uma palavra nova ("Nunca!").**

"O objetivo de cada mãe." Molly resmungou. Arthur sorriu dando um tapinha em seu braço.

**O Sr. Dursley tentou agir normalmente.** **Depois que Duda tinha sido colocado na cama, ele chegou à sala em tempo de ouvir o último noticiário noturno:**

**"E, por ultimo, observadores de pássaros em todos os lugares têm relatado que as corujas do país se comportaram de forma muito estranha hoje. Embora elas normalmente cacem à noite e raramente apareçam à luz do dia, centenas desses pássaros foram vistos hoje em todas as direções desde o alvorecer. Os especialistas não sabem explicar por que as corujas de repente mudaram o seu padrão de sono."** **O locutor se permitiu um sorriso.** **"Muito misterioso. E agora, com Jorge Mendes, o nosso boletim meteorológico. Vai haver mais tempestades de corujas hoje à noite, Jorge?"**

**"Bom, Eduardo", disse o meteorologista, "não sei lhe dizer, mas não foram só as corujas que têm agido estranhamente hoje. Ouvintes de todo o país têm telefonado para reclamar que em vez do aguaceiro que prometi para ontem, eles tiveram uma chuva de estrelas cadentes! Talvez alguém ande festejando a noite das fogueiras uma semana mais cedo este ano! Mas posso prometer para hoje uma noite muito chuvosa ".**

"As pessoas eram realmente tão obviais?" Charlie perguntou surpreso.

"Você tem que considerar como era naquela época. Depois de anos e anos de vida com medo, a causa finalmente foi embora. Foi um alívio, como um enorme peso tivesse sido removido." Kingsley respondida. "Eles não podem ser responsabilizados por expressar a sua alegria."

"Você chama isso de expressar sua alegria? Nosso mundo quase foi exposto com as suas celebrações." Moody rosnou.

**O Sr. Dursley ficou paralisado na poltrona.** **Estrelas cadentes em todo o país? Corujas voando durante o dia?** **Gente**** misteriosa usando capas por todo o lado?** **E um cochicho, um cochicho a respeito dos Potter... A Sra. Dursley entrou na sala trazendo duas xícaras de chá.** **Não adiantava.** **T****eria que lhe dizer alguma coisa.** **Pigarreou nervoso.** **"- Hum, hum, Petúnia, querida, você não tem tido notícias de sua irmã, ultimamente?"**

**Conforme esperava, a Sra. Dursley pareceu chocada e aborrecida.** **Afinal, normalmente fingiam que ela não tinha uma irmã.**

**"Não", disse ela, seca.** **"Por quê?"**

**"Uma notícia engraçada"- murmurou o Sr. Dursley -** **"Corujas ... estrelas cadentes ... e vi uma porção de gente de aparência estranha na cidade hoje..."**

**"E daí?"** **cortou a Sra. Dursley.**

**"Bem, pensei... talvez ... tivesse alguma ligação com... sabe ... **_**o pessoal dela**_**."**

"Eu faço parte do _pessoal _dela e tenho orgulho disso." Hermione declarou, surpreendendo os adultos.

"Eu também, eu também." Todos falaram juntos.

**A Sra. Dursley bebericou o chá com lábios contraídos.** **O Sr. Dursley ficou em dúvida se teria coragem de lhe contar que ouvira o nome "Potter".** **Decidiu que não.** **Em vez disso, falou com a voz mais displicente que pôde: - "O filho deles... teria mais ou menos a idade do Duda agora, não é?"**

**"Suponho que sim", disse a Sra. Dursley ainda seca.**

**"Qual é mesmo o nome dele? Howard, não é?"**

**"Harry. Um nome feio e vulgar se quer saber a minha opinião."**

"Olha, eu tentei dizer a James isso quando você nasceu, mas ele não quis mudar o seu nome." Sirius disse balançando tristemente a cabeça.

Harry virou rápido para seu padrinho. "Você não gosta do meu nome?" perguntou indignado.

O homem mais velho deu de ombros despreocupadamente. "Não é ruim, mas não foi a minha primeira escolha".

"Acredito que ele queria Sirius Jr, mas Lily já falou não, antes mesmo que nome estava fora de sua boca." Remus complementou sorrindo, assim como a sala toda se encheu de risos.

"Esse seria um nome muito melhor." Sirius respondeu de volta.

"**Ah, é - disse o Sr. Dursley, sentindo um aperto horrível no coração. É, concordo com você." Não disse mais nenhuma palavra sobre o assunto a caminho do quarto onde foram se deitar. Enquanto a Sra. Dursley estava no banheiro, o Sr. Dursley foi devagarzinho até a janela e espiou o jardim da casa. O gato continuava lá. Observava o começo da Rua dos Alfeneiros como se esperasse alguma coisa.**

**Estaria imaginando coisas?** **Será que tudo isso teria ligação os Potter?** **Se tinha... se transpirasse que eram aparentados com um casal de... bem ele achava que não agüentaria.**

**Os Dursley se deitaram.** **A Sra. Dursley adormeceu rapidamente, mas o Sr. Dursley ficou acordado, penando no que acontecera. Seu último consolo antes de adormecer foi pensar que mesmo se os Potter **_**estivessem**_** envolvidos, não havia nenhuma razão para que eles se aproximarem dele e Sra. Dursley.** **Os Potter sabiam muito bem o que ele e Petúnia pensavam sobre gente de sua espécie... Não via como ele e Petúnia poderiam se envolver com nada que estivesse acontecendo. O Sr. Dursley bocejou e se virou. Isso não poderia **_**afetá-los**_**...**

**Como estava enganado.**

"Como eu gostaria que ele não estivesse." Harry murmurou fazendo com que seus amigos olhassem para ele preocupados.

**O Sr. Dursley talvez estivesse mergulhando em um sono inquieto, mas o gato no muro lá fora não mostrava sinais de sono.**

**Continuava sentado imóvel como uma estátua, os olhos fixos na esquina mais distante da Rua dos Alfeneiros.** **E nem sequer estremeceu quando uma porta de carro bateu na rua seguinte, nem mesmo quando duas corujas mergulharam do alto.** **Na verdade, era quase meia-noite quando o gato se mexeu.**

**Um homem apareceu na esquina que o gato estivera vigiando. Apareceu tão súbita e silenciosamente que se poderia pensar que tivesse saído do chão.** **O rabo do gato mexeu ligeiramente e seus olhos se estreitaram.**

"Minnie". Remus cantarolou desta vez, fazendo com que McGonagall olhasse para Sirius. Os gêmeos sorriram com prazer no ato, mas tiveram o cuidado de evitar que a sua chefe de casa não percebesse

**Ninguém jamais vislumbrara nada parecido com este homem na Rua dos Alfeneiros.** **Era alto, magro e muito velho, a julgar pelo prateado dos seus cabelos e de sua barba, suficientemente longos para prender em seu cinto.** **Usava vestes longas, uma capa púrpura que arrastava pelo chão e botas com saltos altos e fivelas.** **Seus olhos azuis eram claros, luminosos e cintilantes por trás dos óculos de meia-lua e seu nariz era muito comprido e torto, como se tivesse sido quebrado pelo menos duas vezes.**

**O nome dele era Albus Dumbledore**

"Sim". A sala aplaudiu. Mesmo os lábios de Snape se contorceram com a descrição de seu mentor.

Harry olhou para baixo para esconder a carranca. Mesmo que ele não estava mais bravo com o velho por evitá-lo durante os últimos seis meses, ele sabia, por que Dumbledore estava naquela rua e não era nada de bom.

**Albus Dumbledore não parecia ter consciência de que acabara de pisar em uma rua onde tudo, desde o seu nome para as suas botas era malvisto.**

**Estava ocupado apalpando a capa, procurando alguma coisa.** **Mas parecia ter consciência que ele estava sendo vigiado, porque ergueu a cabeça de repente para o gato, que continuava a fixá-lo da outra ponta da rua.** **Por algum motivo, a visão do gato pareceu diverti-lo.** **Deu uma risadinha e murmurou - "Eu deveria ter imaginado."**

"Realmente Albus? Você encontra divertido o fato de que eu fiquei sentada lá o dia inteiro, esperando você chegar?" A voz McGonagall tinha caído a níveis perigosos, fazendo com que os saqueadores, os gêmeos, e o trio recuarem em suas cadeiras.

Dumbledore olhou por cima dos seus óculos e sorriu para ela. "Tenha certeza de que estava feliz em te ver lá." Ele respondeu serenamente. Ao lado dele os lábios de Snape estremeceram novamente.

**Encontrou o que procurava no bolso interior da capa.** **Parecia um isqueiro de prata.** **Abriu-o, ergueu-o no ar e o acendeu.** **O lampião de rua mais próximo apagou-se com um estalido seco.**

"Eu quero um." Todos os homens na sala falaram em coro, com inveja.

"Essa é uma coisa muito útil." Moody acrescentou.

**Ele o acendeu de novo – o lampião seguinte piscou e apagou doze vezes ele acionou o "apagueiro", até que as únicas luzes acesas na rua toda eram dois pontinhos minúsculos ao longe - os olhos do gato que o vigiava.** **Se alguém espiasse pela janela agora, até a Sra. Dursley, de olhos de conta, não conseguiriam ver nada que estava acontecendo na calçada.** **Dumbledore tornou a guardar o "apagueiro" na capa e saiu caminhando em direção a número quatro, onde se sentou no muro ao lado do gato.** **Não olhou para o bicho, mas, passado algum tempo, dirigiu-se a ele.**

**- Imagine encontrar a senhora aqui, Professora McGonagall. E virou-se para sorrir para o gato malhado, mas este desaparecera. Ao invés dele, viu-se sorrindo para uma mulher de aspecto severo que usava óculos de lentes quadradas exatamente do formato das marcas que o gato tinha em volta dos olhos. Ela, também, usava uma capa esmeralda. Trazia os cabelos pretos presos em um coque apertado. E parecia decididamente irritada.**

**"Como você soube que era eu?"- perguntou.**

Os alunos atuais olharam para ela, incrédulos, enquanto os anteriores começaram a rir. "Realmente Minerva quem mais eu poderia esperar que fosse?" Dumbledore perguntou gentilmente.

**"Minha cara professora, nunca vi um gato se sentar tão duro."**

"**O senhor estaria duro se tivesse passado o dia todo sentado em um muro de pedra" - disse a professora McGonagall.**

**"O dia todo? Quando podia estar comemorando? Devo ter passado por mais de dez festas e banquetes a caminho daqui."**

**A professora fungou aborrecida. "- Ah, sim, vi que todos estão comemorando – disse impaciente. – Era de esperar que fossem um pouco mais cautelosos, mas não, até os trouxas notaram que alguma coisa estava acontecendo Deu no telejornal - Ela indicou com a cabeça a sala as escuras dos Dursley. – Eu ouvi... bandos de corujas... estrelas cadentes... Ora, eles não são completamente idiotas. Não podiam deixar de notar alguma coisa. Estrelas cadentes em Kent, aposto que foi Dédalo Diggle. Ele nunca teve muito juízo."**

"Ainda não tem". Moody resmungou, mas ninguém prestou atenção. Todos perceberam o que estava para acontecer e o quarto se tornou novamente bastante tenso.

**- Você não pode culpá-los - ponderou Dumbledore educadamente. - Tivemos muito pouco o que comemorar nos últimos 11 anos. **

**"Sei disso"- retrucou a professora mal-humorada.** - **Mas isso não é motivo para perdermos a cabeças As pessoas estão sendo totalmente descuidadas, saem às ruas em plena luz do dia, sem nem mesmo vestir roupa de trouxas, e espalham boatos.** **De esguelha, lançou um olhar atento a Dumbledore, como se esperasse que ele dissesse alguma coisa, mas ele continuou calado, por isso ela recomeçou: - Ia ser uma graça se, no próprio dia em Você-Sabe-Quem parece ter finalmente ido embora, os trouxas descobrissem a nossa existência. Suponho que ele realmente tenha ido embora, não é, Dumbledore?"**

**"Parece que não há duvida", disse Dumbledore.**

"Será que você já suspeitava que ele não tivesse ido embora?" Bill perguntou inclinado para frente. "Você sabia que ele iria voltar?"

Dumbledore parecia pensativo enquanto ele pensava na pergunta. "Nesse preciso momento? Eu estava indeciso. Eu não tinha tido tempo ainda para pensar sobre isso ou para investigar o local."

**Temos muito que agradecer.** **Gostaria de uma gota de limão?"**

**Um o **_**quê**_**?"**

**"Uma gota de limão. Eles são uma espécie de doce dos trouxas de que sempre gostei muito."**

"Albus". McGonagall balançou a cabeça como a sala riu. "Não pense que eu não sei o que você estava tentando fazer ou o que você tem naqueles seus doces."

"Eu não tenho idéia o que você está falando." ele respondeu com os olhos brilhando loucamente. "Eu simplesmente acho que eles têm um efeito calmante."

"Precisamente". Ela respondeu.

"**Não, obrigado", disse a professora McGonagall com frieza, como se ela não achasse que o momento pedia gotas de limão." Como eu disse, mesmo se Você-Sabe-Quem foi embora - "**

**Minha cara Professora, com certeza uma pessoa sensata como você pode chamá-lo pelo seu nome?** **Toda essa bobagem de Você-Sabe-Quem, há onze anos venho tentando convencer as pessoas a chamá-lo pelo nome que recebeu: Voldemort "**

Ao redor da sala os mais jovens Weasley, Neville e Luna estremeceram, enquanto Snape mal conseguiu reprimir um arrepio ao ouvir o nome.

"Oh. Superem isso já." Harry falou para todos acaloradamente.

Remus se aproximou e deu-lhe um peteleco na cabeça. "Enquanto eu compartilho o sentimento, seu tom precisa mudar." Ele advertiu calmamente.

**A Professora McGonagall franziu a cara, mas Dumbledore, que estava pegando duas gotas de limão, pareceu não reparar.** - **Tudo fica tão confuso quando todos não param de dizer "Você-Sabe-Quem".** **Nunca vi nenhuma razão para ter medo de dizer o nome de Voldemort. **

**- Sei que não vê - disse a professora parecendo meio exasperada, meio admiranda.** **- Mas você é diferente. Todo mundo sabe que você é o único de quem Você-Sabe... ah, tudo bem, de quem Voldemort, tinha medo.**

**"Você me lisonjeia", disse Dumbledore calmamente.** **"Voldemort tinha poderes que nunca vou ter."**

**"Só porque você está muito... bem... **_**nobre**_** para usá-los."**

**"É uma sorte estar escuro. Eu não corava assim desde que Madame Pomfrey me disse que gostava dos meus abafadores de orelhas novos."**

"Realmente Dumbledore, eu não precisava dessa imagem na minha cabeça."

Tonks começou a rir e todos viram que Kingsley estremeceu. Não era, algo que se esperaria dele.

**A Professora McGonagall lançou um olhar severo a Dumbledore e disse: "As corujas não são nada comparados aos boatos que correm. Sabe o que todos estão dizendo? Por que ele desapareceu? Que foi que finalmente o deteve?"**

**Aparentemente a professora McGonagall chegara ao ponto que estava ansiosa para discutir, a verdadeira razão pela qual estivera esperando o dia todo em cima de um muro frio e duro, porque nem como gato nem como mulher ela fixara antes um olhar tão penetrante em Dumbledore como agora.** **Era óbvio que seja o que fosse que "todos" estavam dizendo, ela não iria acreditar até que Dumbledore confirmasse ser verdade. Dumbledore, porém, estava escolhendo uma gota de limão e não respondeu.**

**- O que estão **_**dizendo -**_** ela continuou - é que na noite passada Voldemort apareceu em Godric's Hollow. Foi procurar os Potter. O boato é que Lílian e James Potter estão... estão... que estão... **_**mortos.**_

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto todos inclinaram a cabeça em memória. Sirius percebeu que sua própria dor diminuiu um pouco, em troca da necessidade de conforto de seu os braços ele mexeu no cabelo desarrumado antes massageando suavemente o pescoço exposto. Ele não percebeu que o adolescente ficava tenso ao sentir uma mão em seu cabelo.

Do outro lado da sala, Severo Snape apertou os olhos, ao ouvir sobre a morte de sua amiga mais próxima. Ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que Potter devia estar sentindo ao ouvir sobre os livros, e ele quase sentia pena dele.

**Dumbledore fez que sim com a cabeça.** **A ****Profa. Minerva perdeu o fôlego.**

**"Lily e James... Não posso acreditar... Não queria acreditar... Ah, Albus ..."**

**Dumbledore estendeu a mão e deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.** **- Eu sei... eu sei... - disse deprimido.**

**A voz da Profa. Minerva tremeu ao prosseguir.** – **E não é só isso. Estão dizendo que ele tentou matar o filho dos Potter, Harry. Mas... não conseguiu.** **N****ão conseguiu matar o garotinho.** **Ninguém sabe porquê nem o como, mas estão dizendo que na hora que não pôde matar Harry Potter, por alguma razão, o poder de Voldemort desapareceu, e é por isso que ele foi embora.**

**Dumbledore concordou com a cabeça, sério.**

**- É... é **_**verdade? - gaguejou**_** a professora.** - **Depois de tudo que ele fez... todas as pessoas que matou... não conseguiu matar um garotinho? É simplesmente espantoso... de tudo que poderia detê-lo... mas, por Deus, como foi que Harry sobreviveu?**

"Essa é uma coisa, que eu tenho certeza que todos nós gostaríamos de saber." Emmeline disse calmamente.

Harry olhou com surpresa. "Você não sabe?" - ele perguntou virando-se para olhar para o diretor.

"Eu senti que é melhor limitar a quantidade de pessoas que sabem algumas informações." o velho respondeu, sorrindo pedindo desculpas para a mulher.

Harry bufou com raiva. "Oh sim, eu sei tudo sobre isso." Ele rosnou.

"Então, isso significa que você vai nos dizer agora?" Fred e George perguntaram ansiosamente.

"Tenho certeza que os livros vão dizer a todos" O diretor explicou delicadamente, com a voz cansada. Sentindo o olhar do adolescente de cabelos escuros continuou com os olhos fixos, firmemente no chão.

**"Só podemos adivinhar."** **disse Dumbledore.** **"Talvez nunca saibamos."**

**A Profa. McGonagall puxou um lenço de renda e secou com delicadeza os olhos por baixo das lentes dos óculos.** **Dumbledore deu uma grande fungada ao mesmo tempo em que tirava um relógio de ouro do bolso e o examinava.** **Era um relógio muito estranho.** **Tinha doze ponteiros, mas nenhum número; em vez deles, pequenos planetas giravam a sua volta. Mas, devia fazer sentido para Dumbledore, porque ele o repôs no bolso e disse: - Hagrid está atrasado. A propósito, foi ele que lhe disse que eu estaria aqui?**

**- Foi - disse a professora McGonagall.** - **E suponho que você não vá me dizer por que está aqui e não em outro lugar.**

**"Vim trazer Harry para sua tia e tio. Eles são a única família que lhe resta agora".**

"Por que eles são minha única família, embora?" Harry perguntou de repente. "Não tenho avós, primos, qualquer coisa?"

Sirius franziu o cenho. "Você não sabe nada sobre a família de James não é?" perguntou com tristeza. "Vou te contar sobre eles mais tarde." ele continuou, quando Harry tinha balançado a cabeça.

**- Você não quer dizer, você **_**não pode**_** estar se referindo às pessoas que moram aqui? – exclamou a Profa. McGonagall, pulando de pé e apontando para o número quatro. – Dumbledore, você não pode.** **Estive observando a família o dia todo.** **Você não poderia encontrar duas pessoas menos parecidas conosco.** **E têm um filho, vi-o dando chutes na mãe até a rua, berrando porque queria balas.** **Harry Potter vir morar aqui! **

"Obrigado Minerva, pelo menos, você tentou colocar algum juízo na cabeça dele." Molly Weasley bufou. Emmeline e Tonks balançaram a cabeça em concordância.

**- É o melhor lugar para ele - disse Dumbledore com firmeza. – Os tios ppoderão lhe explicar tudo quando ele for mais velho, escrevi-lhes uma carta. **

"Uma carta?" Remus perguntou em choque. "Você pensou que eles seriam capazes de entender tudo com uma carta? A morte aparente de Voldemort te deixou temporariamente louco?" Sua voz tinha subido até que ele estava perto de gritar.

Todos olharam para ele em choque. Grato por lhe permite ir para a escola, Remus sempre foi um dos maiores apoiantes de Dumbledore, e ouvi-lo questionar o velho era algo inédito. Adicionado a isso o lobisomem é inflexível, sobre como manter suas emoções sob controle firme, devido à sua condição, por isso a sua perda de controle foi surpreendente.

"Eu senti que era o melhor caminho." Dumbledore respondeu em tom grave, o tom de sua voz era um aviso de que ele não aceitava o interrogatório.

"Então por que eu tenho a sensação de que não foi." o lobisomem jogou para trás fazendo com que Snape zombar

"Como você se atreve a questionar o diretor." ele cuspiu.

**- Uma carta? – repetiu a professora com a voz fraca, sentando-se novamente no muro. – Francamente, Dumbledore, você acha que pode explicar tudo isso em uma carta?**

"Viu só, McGonagall concorda comigo." Remus murmurou, e suspirou. Sirius bateu nos seu ombro concordando com ele.

**- Essas pessoas jamais vão entendê-lo!** **Ele vai ser famoso, uma lenda. - Eu não me surpreenderia se o dia de hoje ficasse conhecido no futuro como o dia de Harry Potter.**

Harry olhou para cima, horrorizado. "Não existe, não é?" ele murmurou.

"Não." Kingsley respondeu, mas ele estava sorrindo. "Eu acredito que a papelada para a aprovação se perdeu em meio a toda bagunça da reconstrução."

"Graças a Merlin." Ele soprou, causando a maioria do grupo rir.

Snape ecoou as palavras na sua mente estremecendo com o pensamento do moleque ser ainda mais aclamado do que ele já era.

**-**** Vão escrever ****livros sobre Harry. Todas as crianças no nosso mundo vão conhecer o nome dele!**

**- Exatamente - disse Dumbledore, olhando muito sério por cima dos óculos de meia-lua. – Isto seria o bastante para virar a cabeça de qualquer menino.** **Famoso antes mesmo de saber andar e falar!** **Famosa por alguma coisa que ele nem vai lembrar!** **Você não vê que ele estará muito melhor se crescer longe de tudo isso até que tenha capacidade de compreender?**

**A professora abriu a boca, mudou de idéia, engoliu em seco, e então disse: **

**- É, é você está certo, é claro. Mas como é que o menino vai chegar aqui, Dumbledore? -** **Ela olhou para a capa dele de repente, como se lhe ocorresse que talvez escondesse Harry debaixo dela.**

"Eca". Os adolescentes engasgaram.

**- Hagrid vai trazê-lo.**

**- Você acha que é **_**sensato**_** confiar Hagrid uma tarefa tão importante como esta?**

**- Eu confiaria a Hagrid minha vida - respondeu Dumbledore.**

"Eu não estou tão certa de que se deva confiar a ele informações importantes." Hermione murmurar para seus melhores amigos, lembrando todos os deslizes que o meio gigante havia feito em seu primeiro ano.

Ron bufou. "Ou animais de estimação." Ele acrescentou pensando nos diversos tipos de animais que eles tinham entrado em contato, todos com a cortesia de Hagrid.

**- Não estou dizendo que ele não tenha o coração no lugar certo - disse a professora McGonagall de má vontade -, mas você não pode fingir que ele é cuidadoso.** **Que tem a tendência a... que foi isso?**

**Um ronco discreto quebrara o silêncio da rua.** **Foi aumentando cada vez mais enquanto eles olhavam para cima e para baixo da rua à procura de um sinal de farol de carro; o ronco se transformou num trovão quando os dois olharam para o céu – e uma enorme motocicleta caiu do ar e parou na rua diante deles. **

**Se a motocicleta era enorme, não era nada comparada ao homem que a montava.** **Ele quase duas vezes mais alto do que um homem normal e pelo menos cinco vezes mais largo. Parecia simplesmente grande demais para existir e tão **_**selvagem**_** - emaranhados de barba e cabelos negros longos e grossos escondia a maior parte do seu rosto, as mãos tinham o tamanho de uma tampa da lata de lixo, e os seus pés com botas de couro pareciam filhotes de golfinhos.**

"Essa é uma descrição muito sinistra dele." Charlie disse franzindo a testa. Ele era muito amigável com o guarda-caça. "Faz com que ele pareça perigoso.

"Não se preocupe com isso. Todo mundo aqui conhece Hagrid e sabe que ele não é perigoso." Bill apontou efetivamente acalmando o seu irmão.

**Em seus braços imensos e musculosos ele segurava um embrulho de cobertores.**

**- Hagrid - exclamou Dumbledore, parecendo aliviado.** – **Finalmente.**** E onde foi que arranjou a moto?**

**- Pedi emprestado, professor Dumbledore – respondeu o gigante, desmontando cuidadosamente da moto ao falar. – O jovem Sirius me emprestou. Trouxe El, professor.**

**- Não teve nenhum problema?**

**- Não, senhor. A casa ficou quase destruída, mas consegui tira-lo inteiro antes que os trouxas invadissem o lugar. Ele dormiu quando estávamos sobrevoando Bristol.**

**Dumbledore e a Profa. McGonagall curvaram-se para o embrulho de cobertores.** **Dentro, apenas visível, havia um menino, dormindo profundamente.**

"Awwww." Todas as mulheres arrulharam, fazendo com que o Harry corasse.

"Quando nós fizermos uma pausa, vamos para o andar de cima, eu tenho fotos dele quando era bebê, se alguém estiver interessado." Sirius ofereceu sorrindo, para os olhares animados que apareciam em Molly, Tonks e Emmeline.

"O quê?" Harry gritou olhando para o seu padrinho com descrença.

"Oh não, meu jovem." A Sra. Weasley repreendeu. "Eu quero ver as fotos"

**Sob uma mecha de cabelos muito negros caída sobre a testa eles viram um corte curioso, tinha a forma de um raio.**

**- Foi aí que...? -****sussurrou a professora.**

**- Foi - confirmou Dumbledore.**** – Ficará com a ****cicatriz para sempre**

**- Será que você não poderia dar um jeito, Dumbledore?**

**- Mesmo que pudesse, eu não o faria. As cicatrizes podem vir a ser úteis. Tenho uma acima do joelho esquerdo que é um mapa perfeito do metrô de Londres. Bem, me dê ele aqui, Hagrid, é melhor acabarmos logo com isso.**

**Dumbledore recebeu Harry nos braços e virou-se para a casa dos Dursley.**

**- Será que eu podia... podia me despedir dele, professor? - perguntou Hagrid.** **Ele curvou a enorme cabeça peluda para Harry e lhe deu o que deve ter sido um beijo muito áspero.**** Depois****, de repente, Hagrid soltou um uivo como o de um cão ferido.**

**-Psiu! -****sibilou a Profa. McGonagall - Você vai acordar os trouxas!**

**- Des-des- desculpe, - soluçou Hagrid, puxando um enorme lenço sujo e escondendo a cara nele. – Mas nã-nã-não consigo suportar, Lily e James mortos, e o coitadinho do Harry ter de viver com os trouxas.**

**- É, é, é muito triste, mas controle-se, Hagrid, ou vão nos descobrir - sussurrou a professora, dando uma palmadinha desajeitada no braço de Hagrid enquanto Dumbledore saltava a mureta de pedra e se dirigia a porta da frente.** **Depositou**** Harry devagarzinho no batente, tirou uma carta da capa, meteu-a entre os cobertores do menino, e então voltou para os outros dois.**

A atmosfera alegre da sala morreu em um instante, assim como todos eles se voltaram surpresos para Dumbledore.

"Você o deixou na porta?" Molly Weasley perguntou em voz alta.

"Eu acho que não foi sábio Albus." Moody rosnou para seu amigo. "E eu estou surpreso que você permitiu isso Minerva."

"Havia pouco que eu pudesse fazer." Ela defendeu-se. "Ele estava determinado e teimava que tinha que ser assim.

"Você homem covarde." Veio uma voz baixa. Sirius estava olhando para Dumbledore com uma luz forte nos olhos. "Você o deixou na porta com uma carta, porque você não queria ter de enfrentá-los. Vocês não querem interagir com os trouxas.

Dumbledore se encolheu. "Eu não poderia deixar de aproveitar a oportunidade, o que aconteceria se eles se recusassem cuidar dele." A finalidade das palavras terminou com a conversa, mas os sentimentos de traição e raiva permaneceram.

**Durante um minuto inteiro os três focaram parados olhando para o embrulhinho; os ombros de Hagrid sacudiram, os olhos da Profa. McGonagall piscaram loucamente, e a luz cintilante que sempre brilhava nos olhos de Dumbledore parecia ter-se extinguido.**

**- Bem - disse Dumbledore finalmente -, acabou-se. Não temos, mas nada a fazer aqui. Já podemos nos reunir aos outros para comemorar.**

**- É - disse Hagrid com a voz muito abafada. – Vou devolver a moto de Sirius. Boa noite, Profa. McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore...**

**Enxugando os olhos na manga da jaqueta, Hagrid montou na moto e acionou o motor com um pontapé; com um rugido ela levantou vôo e desapareceu na noite.**

**- Nos veremos em breve, Profa. McGonagall - falou Dumbledore, com um aceno de cabeça. A** **Profa. McGonagall assoou o nariz em resposta.**

**Dumbledore se virou e desceu a rua.** **Na esquina parou e puxou o "apagueiro".**** Deu um clique e doze esferas de luz voltaram aos lampiões de modo que a ****Rua dos Alfeneiros de repente iluminou-se com uma claridade laranja e ele divisou o gato listrado se esquivando pela outra ponta da rua. Mal dava para enxergar o embrulhinho de cobertores no batente do número quatro.**

**- Boa sorte, Harry - ele murmurou.** **Girou nos calcanhares e, com um movimento de capa, desapareceu.**

**Uma brisa arrepiou as cercas bem cuidadas da Rua dos Alfeneiros, silenciosas e quietas sob o céu escuro, o último lugar do mundo em que alguém esperaria que acontecessem coisas espantosas.** **Harry Potter virou-se dentro dos cobertores sem acordar.** **Sua mãozinha agarrou a carta ao lado, mas ele continuou a dormir, sem saber que era especial, sem saber que era famoso, sem saber que iria acordar dentro de poucas horas com o grito da Sra. Dursley ao abrir a porta da frente para pôr as garrafas de leite do lado de fora, nem que passaria as próximas semanas levando cutucões e beliscões do seu primo Duda... ele não podia saber que, neste exato momento, havia pessoas se reunindo em segredo em todo o país que erguiam os copos e diziam com vozes abafadas. - A Harry Potter: o menino que sobreviveu!**

Houve silêncio ao redor da sala, os adolescentes também intimidados pelo argumento anterior ficaram quietos. Remus estava sentado com a cabeça entre as mãos, enquanto Molly estava murmurando com raiva ao marido.

Snape estava sentado no outro lado da sala em silêncio contemplativo. Ele entendia por que Dumbledore tinha agido como ele fez, mas o pensamento da reação de Lily p manteve quieto. A mãe de cabelos vermelhos teria estripado o velho pelo tratamento de seu filho.

Hiperativo, Sirius saltou do sofá e se dirigiu para a cozinha. Logo ele estava de volta com uma bandeja de lanches e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada. "Vamos continuar a ler esse livro infernal ou não." Ele rosnou.


	3. O vidro que sumiu

N/T: Todos os personagens pertencem à JK Rowling (o que é muito melhor para muita gente, eu iria logo de cara salvar o Sirius). Essa fanfiction não tem nenhum fim comercial. E por favor, sempre que possível, deixem uma mensagem.

N/A: Gostaria de avisar que eu adicionei um par de palavras para a versão original do livro, no final deste capítulo. Queria que o abuso físico fosse mostrado, pois no livro apesar de sabermos que acontece, não aparece, inclusive o que acontece com ele nos primeiros pares de anos. Essa é somente uma pequena inclusão.

**O vidro que sumiu - **a professora McGonagall começou a ler.

**Quase dez anos haviam se passado desde o dia em que os Dursley acordaram e encontraram o sobrinho no batente da porta, mas a Rua dos Alfeneiros não mudara praticamente nada.**

"Hum, 10 anos. O pequeno bebê que eu costumava saltar no meu joelho está quase crescido." Sirius riu, brincando com seu afilhado.

"Cale-se." O adolescente rosnou de volta ficando vermelho.

**O sol nascia para os mesmos jardins cuidados e iluminava o número quatro de bronze à porta de entrada dos Dursley; penetrava sorrateiro a sala de estar, que continuava quase igual ao que fora na noite em que o Sr. Dursley ouvira a funesta notícia sobre as corujas.** **Somente as fotografias sobre o console da lareira mostravam o tempo que já passara. Dez anos antes havia uma porção de fotografias de uma coisa que parecia uma grande bola de brincar na praia, usando diferentes chapéus coloridos **

"Harry eu amo a sua imaginação fértil." Dumbledore ponderou. Houve riso ao redor da sala embora alguns soar forçados.

**mas Duda Dursley não era mais bebê; e agora as fotografias mostravam um menino grande e loiro na primeira bicicleta, no carrossel de uma feira, brincando com o computador do pai, recebendo um beijo e um abraço da mãe. A sala não continha nenhuma indicação de que havia outro menino na casa.**

"Por que não há nenhuma foto sua? Remus perguntou franzindo a testa para Harry.

O adolescente deu de ombros. "Por que sou feio?", Ele meio perguntou e respondeu desesperado.

Snape bufou para si mesmo. Provavelmente os trouxas, tinham notado como o pirralho era mimado e removeram as fotos.

"Por favor, continue Minerva." Rosnou o lobisomem não tirando os olhos de Harry.

**No entanto, Harry Potter continuava lá, no momento adormecido, mas não por muito tempo.** **Sua tia Petúnia acordara e foi a sua voz aguda que produziu o primeiro ruído do dia.**

**- Acorde! Levante-se! Agora!**

"Merlin, todas as mães fazem a mesma coisa? A minha fez." Tonks refletiu, tentando dissipar a tensão em seu namorado.

**Harry acordou assustado.** **A tia bateu à porta outra vez.**

**- Acorde! -gritou.** **Harry ouviu-a caminhar em direção à cozinha e em seguida uma frigideira bater no fogão. Virou-se de costas e tentou se lembrar do sonho em que estava. Era um sonho gostoso. Havia uma motocicleta. Tinha a estranha sensação que já vira esse sonho antes.**

Sirius cutucou seu afilhado quando a sua moto velha foi mencionada. Corpo do garoto estava tão tenso como uma tábua. Foi quando percebeu que o menino estava muito pálido. "Harry? Você está bem?"

"Podemos, por favor, pular este capítulo?" Harry sussurrou.

"Não." Remus respondeu. Sentiu mais do que viu, Sirius se voltar para ele. Ele sabia que estava recebendo um olhar acusador. "Temos de saber Sirius. Aconteceram mais coisas naquela casa, do que nos foi dito. Se é assim que temos que descobrir, então que assim seja." Ele explicou cansado.

Sirius balançou a cabeça com resignação. Harry nunca iria falar sobre seu passado, a menos que ele fosse forçado. "Sinto muito garoto." Ele sussurrou chegando ao longo da borda sofá para passar a mão pelo cabelo bagunçado. Ele fez força para permanecer em silencio, mesmo quando o adolescente se afastou do seu toque.

"Harry?" Hermione perguntou baixinho, para que mais ninguém ouvisse. "É realmente assim tão ruim?"

Ele soltou um pequeno suspiro, e se afastou um pouco de seu padrinho. "Só embaraçoso." Ele a tranqüilizou.

**A tia estava de volta à porta. **

**- Você já se levantou? - perguntou.**

**- Quase - respondeu Harry.**

**- Bem, ande depressa, quero que você tome conta do bacon. E não se atreva a deixá-lo queimar. Quero tudo perfeito no aniversario de Duda.**

**Harry gemeu.**

**- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou a tia com rispidez.**

**- Nada, nada ...**

**O aniversário de Duda - como podia ter esquecido?** **Harry levantou-se devagar e começo a procurar as meias.** **Encontrou-as debaixo da cama e depois de retirar uma aranha de um pé, calçou-as.**

"Realmente companheiro, você tinha que mencionar as aranhas?" Ron gemeu fazendo os gêmeos rirem dele.

"Quietos." Molly disse, preocupada com a tensão no rosto dos dois marotos.

**Harry estava acostumado com aranhas, porque o armário sob a escada vivia cheio delas e era ali que ele dormia.**

Houve um completo silêncio, um silêncio tão ensurdecedor que Harry teve a impressão de ficar surdo. Começou a sentir frio e se lembrou de quando os Dementadores estão por perto. Ele realmente estava meio tentado a lançar um Patrono.

"Professora McGonagall, você poderia continuar lendo?" ele perguntou com a voz mais normal que conseguiu.

"Eu acho que não, Sr. Potter." Ela retrucou com uma voz mais mortífera. Harry franziu a testa perguntando se ela estava brava com ele.

"Não é um grande negócio. Quero dizer, faz soar muito pior do que é." Ele olhou para a Sra. Weasley, que só ficou lá olhando para ele com a boca aberta. Tonks tinha os braços em volta de Remus, quase como se ela estivesse segurando-o de levantar. O ex-professor estava olhando para Harry com um olhar quase de acusação. Ginny e Hermione pareciam que iam chorar.

"Você sabia? A voz que destilava veneno fez com que Harry para chicoteasse sua cabeça ao redor e olhou em choque para o professor Snape. O homem em questão se colocou em frente de Dumbledore." Você sabia? " ele cuspiu.

O diretor balançou a cabeça lentamente. Sua pele era branca e parecia um papel fino, seus olhos estavam azuis maçantes. "Eu queria protegê-lo e as enfermarias de sangue fazem isso... Eu nunca pensei... se supõem que as famílias não devem se ferir."

Snape soltou uma risada amarga. "Você nunca aprende, não é mesmo?. Quantas vezes o mesmo aconteceu?"

Completamente em estado de choque com o comportamento de seu professor mais odiado, Harry abriu a boca e disse que a primeira coisa que veio à mente. "Hei! Sirius, você sabe o que isso significa, não é?"

"Que eu tenho que mimá-lo e tratá-lo como um rei para compensar isso?" Seu padrinho perguntou com uma voz divertida. As palavras soltaram alguma tensão da sala.

"Bom, isso também. Eu estava pensando mais ao longo das linhas, sabe um passe livre de castigos. Sabe quando McGonagall enviar para você uma coruja te dizendo que eu tenho lutado com outro troll ou algo assim, você deixa pra lá. Porque, obviamente, eu já tive uma vida horrível. " Harry sorriu satisfeito com a forma como o homem mais velho parecia estar pensando no que ele disse.

Sirius bufou. "A chances de isso acontecer são quase inexistentes..." Ele começou a dizer, antes de perguntar, incrédulo - Outro Troll?

McGonagall lhe respondeu com um sorriso carinhoso. "Sim, eu acredito que vai acontecer em um par de capítulos à frente."

"Primeiro ano? Troll ... primeiro ano? Sirius balbuciou, virando irritado para olhar o seu afilhado que estava sorrindo querendo parecer inocente.

**Já vestido saiu para o corredor que levava à cozinha. A mesa quase desaparecera tantos eram os presentes de aniversário de Duda.** **Pelo que via, Duda ganhara o novo computador que queria, para não falar na segunda televisão e a bicicleta de corrida.**

"Você acabou de dizer bicicleta de corrida?" Fred perguntou com um surto de riso que imediatamente contagiou todos os seus irmãos e Harry.

"Aos onze anos, ele era do tamanho de uma baleia." Harry confidenciou para os adultos confusos. Até mesmo Remus relaxou o suficiente e sorriu com eles.

**Para o quê, exatamente, Duda queria uma bicicleta de corrida era um mistério para Harry, porque Duda era muito gordo e detestava fazer exercícios - a não ser, é claro, que envolvessem bater em alguém.**

**O saco de pancadas preferido de Duda era Harry, mas nem sempre Duda conseguia pegá-lo.**

"Isso é verdade, Harry? Você nunca o socou de volta?" Bill perguntou exasperado.

"Me dá um tempo. Isso foi há 4 anos e ele tinha três vezes o meu tamanho. Achei mais prudente correr." Ele bufou.

"Você agiu como um slytherin Sr. Potter." Snape desdenhou, mas sem a malícia habitual, que sempre tinha em sua voz.

Harry gemeu interiormente, lembrando da classificação. Sirius vai me renegar.

**Harry não parecia, mas era muito rápido. Talvez fosse porque vivia num armário escuro, mas Harry sempre fora pequeno e muito magro para a sua idade.**

"Você ainda é magro, mas eu acho que você cresceu um pouco." Ron admitiu olhando criticamente para seu amigo.

"Eu passo fome durante três meses e depois consigo comer o resto do ano. O meu corpo sofre para se ajustar". Harry respondeu sem pensar, fazendo com que Remus ficasse tenso novamente.

"Eles te fazem passar fome?" Perguntou asperamente.

O adolescente deu de ombros suspirando. "Era um de seus castigos favoritos."

"Mas não era só esse? Era?" O lobisomem pressionou. Vendo o olhar severo de seu tio honorário, ele balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Moony," Sirius suspirou e coçou a cabeça. "De noite nós três vamos nos sentar e discutir isso. Agora continue com essa droga de livro."

Ao redor da sala muitos respiraram de alívio. Era desconcertante para eles ouvirem sobre as coisas horríveis que o adolescente tinha sofrido. Os outros adolescentes alternavam entre o sentimento de tristeza para seu amigo, admiração, pois apesar de tudo ele era uma pessoa tão boa, e raiva, por ele nunca ter confiado neles.

**Parecia ainda menor e mais magro do que realmente era porque só lhe davam para vestir as roupas velhas de Duda e Duda era quatro vezes maior do que ele.**

**Harry tinha um rosto magro, joelhos ossudos, cabelos negros e olhos muito verdes.**

**Usava óculos redondos, remendados com fita adesiva, por causa das muitas vezes que Duda o socara no nariz.** **A única coisa que Harry gostava em sua aparência era uma cicatriz fininha na testa que tinha a forma de um raio.**

"O quê?" Hermione gritou. "Você gostava de sua cicatriz?"

"Bem, isso foi antes que eu soubesse como eu a consegui ou o que isso significava. Eu tinha dez anos, eu achava que era legal." Ele atirou de volta.

**Existia desde que ele se entendia por gente e a primeira pergunta que se lembrava de ter feito a sua tia Petúnia era como a arranjara.**

**- No desastre de carro em que seus pais morreram – respondera ela. –** **E não faça perguntas**

_**Não faça perguntas **_**– esta era a primeira regra para levar uma vida tranqüila com os Dursley.**

"Lily não morreu em um acidente de carro." A voz de Snape cortou o ar como uma lâmina, enquanto os marotos rosnavam.

**Tio Válter entrou na cozinha quando Harry estava virando o bacon.**

**- Penteie o cabelo!-** **mandou, à guisa de bom-dia.**

**Mas ou menos uma vez por semana, tio Válter espiava por cima do jornal e gritava que Harry precisava cortar os cabelos.** **Harry deve ter feito mais cortes do que o resto dos meninos de sua classe somados, mas não fazia diferença, seus cabelos simplesmente cresciam daquele jeito – para todo lado.**

Sirius balançou a cabeça, com todas as lembranças que essas palavras trouxeram de volta, mas se manteve em silêncio. Ele não achava que já tivesse tido tanta raiva de alguém na vida, além do rato (Peter), é claro, mas ele podia ver que seu afilhado já estava mortificado por todos os segredos que ele escondeu até agora, e que mesmo que não quisesse estavam sendo lidos para todos.

**Harry estava fritando os ovos na altura em que Duda chegou à cozinha com a mãe.** **Duda se parecia muito com o tio Válter.** **Tinha um rosto grande e rosado, pescoço curto, olhos azuis pequenos e aguados e cabelos louros muito espessos e assentados na cabeça enorme e densa.**

"Ugh, que imagem horrível." Gina disse fingindo vomitar. "Obrigada, Harry. Agora eu vou ter pesadelos."

"Gina". O Sr. Weasley advertiu, sentindo que era seu dever chamar a atenção enquanto, sua esposa ainda estava em choque a respeito do armário.

**Tia Petúnia dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um anjinho - Harry dizia com freqüência que Duda parecia um porco de peruca.**

As crianças caíram na gargalhada com estas imagens. "Realmente Harry. Não sabia que você tinha isso em você." Fred ofegou tendo parar de rir.

"Ei, eu sou o filho de um saqueador". Harry respondeu de volta fazendo com que Sirius balançar a cabeça.

"Eu ainda estou julgamento isso." Ele anunciou, fazendo Remus rir e Harry a olhar para ele, indignado.

**Harry pôs os pratos de ovos com bacon na mesa, o que foi difícil porque não havia muito espaço.** **Entrementes, Duda contava os seus presentes.** **Ficou desapontado.**

**- Trinta e seis - disse, erguendo os olhos para o pai e a mãe.** - **Dois a menos do que no ano passado.**

**Querido, você não contou o presente de tia Guida, está aqui debaixo do grandão do papai e da mamãe está vendo?**

**- Está bem, então são trinta e sete – respondeu Duda ficando vermelho.** **Harry, percebendo que Duda estava preparando um enorme acesso de raiva, começou a engolir seu bacon o mais depressa possível, caso seu primo virasse a mesa.**

"Merlin". Todos os garotos Weasley, sussurram, sabendo o que aconteceria se eles tentassem isso.

**Tia Petúnia obviamente também sentiu o perigo, por que na mesma hora disse: - E vamos comprar mais **_**dois**_** presentes para você quando sairmos hoje. Que tal, fofinho? Mais dois presentes. Está bem assim?**

**Duda pensou um instante.** **Pareceu um esforço enorme.** **Finalmente respondeu hesitante: - Então vou ficar com trinta ... trinta ...**

**- Trinta e nove, anjinho - disse Tia Petúnia.**

**- Ah – Duda largou-se na cadeira e agarrou o pacote mais próximo.**

"Pode haver algo de bom para se tirar dessa situação Sr. Potter. Se você tivesse sido tratados da mesma forma que seu primo," zombou Snape quando disse a última palavra. "Você poderia ter sido ainda mais imbecil."

"Severo". Minerva repreendeu, mas Harry estava rindo.

"Então você está dizendo, na frente de testemunhas, que eu não sou?" Harry perguntou .

"Dificilmente." O mestre de Poções sorriu.

**- Então, está bem.**

**Tio Válter deu uma risadinha. – O baixinho quer tudo a que tem direito, igualzinho ao pai. É isso aí garoto! - Ele arrepiou os cabelos de Duda com os dedos.**

**Naquele instante o telefone tocou e tia Petúnia foi atendê-lo, enquanto Harry e Tio Válter assistiam Duda desembrulhar a bicicleta de corrida, a câmera de filmar, um aeromodelo com controle remoto, dezesseis jogos de computador , e um gravador de video.**

**Estava rasgando a embalagem de um relógio de ouro quando tia Petúnia voltou do telefone parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e preocupada.**

**- Más notícias, Válter. A Sra. Figg fraturou a perna. Não pode ficar com ele.**

"Figg?" Sirius murmurou tentando lembrar o nome.

"Potter!" McGonagall gritou. "Por que você não disse para a Arabella, o que aqueles trouxas estavam fazendo com você?"

Harry olhou para ela em confusão. "Quem?"

"Sra. Figg." Seu professor fez um gesto com o livro, impaciente. "Ela é um aborto e ela está ali para olhar você."

Seu queixo caiu, mas seus olhos brilharam com raiva. "Bem, até este verão eu não tinha idéia do que ela era. Ela nunca disse nada. Algo que vem acontecendo muito ultimamente." Sua voz tinha subido até que ele estava quase gritando com ela, fazendo com que Sirius se esticasse e segurasse seu braço.

"Acalme-se filhote. Ela tem garras." ele aconselhou calmamente.

**E indicou Harry com a cabeça.**

**Duda boquiabriu-se de horror mas o coração de Harry deu um salto.** **Todo ano, no aniversário de Duda, os pais dele o levavam para passar o dia com um amiguinho em parques de aventuras, lanchonetes ou no cinema.** **Todo ano deixavam Harry com a Sra. Figg, uma velha maluca que morava ali perto.** **Harry detestava o lugar.** **A casa inteira cheirava a repolho e a Sra. Figg lhe mostrava fotografias de todos os gatos que ela já tivera.**

"Bom, se ela estava lá para cuidar dele por que ela não o tratava melhor?" Ron com raiva perguntou para sua professora.

Foi professor Snape que respondeu. "Se aqueles trouxas achassem que ele estava tendo um bom tempo eles não teriam deixá-lo voltar."

"Isso é horrível." Hermione sussurrou.

**- E agora? – perguntou tia Petúnia, olhando furiosa para Harry como se ele tivesse planejado tudo.** **Harry sabia que devia sentir pena da Sra. Figg que quebrara a perna, mas não era fácil quando lembrava que ia passar um ano sem ter que olhar para o Tobias, o Néris, Sr. Patinhas e o Pompom outra vez.**

"Harry". Remus advertiu suavemente enquanto Sirius sorriu.

"Não te culpo filhote. Gatos são criaturas do mal."

"Gostaria de repetir essa afirmação Sr. Black." McGonagall quase ronronou.

O homem de cabelos escuros engoliu em seco. "Repetir o quê?" ele perguntou com sua expressão mais inocente. Enquanto Remus e Harry começavam a rir.

**- Poderíamos ligar para a Guida – sugeriu tio Válter.**

**- Não diga bobagem, Válter, ela detesta o menino.**

"Consensual. Acredite em mim." Harry murmurou sombriamente.

"Guida?" Ron perguntou sorrindo.

"É essa?" Fred começou.

"E então você .." George acrescentou.

"Incrível". Todos os três rapazes exclamaram.

"Terceiro ano." Hermione informou o resto da sala balançando a cabeça enquanto sorrindo.

Sirius franziu a testa por um momento antes de levantar as sobrancelhas. "É quando você fugiu?"

Harry ficou envergonhado, e murmurou baixinho, fazendo com que Remus para virar bruscamente para ele.

"O quê?" Sirius perguntou notando a expressão furiosa de seu amigo.

"Mais tarde". O lobisomem respondeu logo.

**Com freqüência, os Dursley falavam de Harry assim, como se ele não estivesse presente - ou melhor, como se ele fosse alguma coisa muito desprezível que não conseguisse entendê-los, como uma lesma.**

**- E aquela sua amiga, como é mesmo o nome dela, Ivone?**

**- Está passando férias em Majorca – respondeu Petúnia, com rispidez.**

**- Vocês podiam me deixar aqui – arriscou Harry esperançoso (ele poderia assistir ao que quisesse na televisão para variar e, quem sabe, até dar uma voltinha no computador de Duda).**

Fred balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Mas Harry, para isso eles teriam que te deixar se divertir."

"Algo que havia jurado nunca permitir." Seu irmão gêmeo terminou em voz alta.

**Tia Petúnia parecia que tinha engolido um limão.**

**- E quando voltarmos, encontrar a casa em destruída?- ** **rosnou.**

**- Não vou explodir a casa – prometeu Harry, mas os tios não estavam mais escutando.**

"Não, isso seria o meu pai." Ron disparou causando a maioria dos Weasley sorrir.

Molly virou-se para encarar seu marido agora nervoso. "O quê? Quando foi isso?" ela exigiu.

"Molly, querida, eu tenho certeza que vamos ler sobre isso em algum ponto. Por que não deixar o puxão de orelha para o momento apropriado." Voz baixa Kingsley não fez nada para acalmar a mulher irada, mas ela segurou a língua.

Arthur falou um silencioso obrigado para seu amigo.

**- Talvez pudéssemos levá-lo ao jardim zoológico - disse tia Petúnia lentamente... e deixá-lo no carro...**

**- O carro é novo. Não vou deixá-lo sentado no carro sozinho...**

"Eles se importam mais com o carro, do que com uma criança." Hermione explodiu em lágrimas de raiva.

Harry suspirou. "Realmente Mione está tudo bem. É quase engraçado agora."

"Não está bem Harry James Potter e você está muito mais danificado do que eu pensava, aliais, do que você pensa que é." Ela se virou para olhando para ele.

"E eu pensei que Ron era o único sem tato." Ginny disse sarcasticamente de seu assento ao lado de Luna.

**Duda começou a chorar alto.** **Na realidade, ele não estava realmente chorando, fazia anos que não chorava de verdade, mas sabia que se fizesse cara de choro e gritasse, a mãe lhe daria o que quisesse.**

**"Dudinha, querido**

"O que foi isso? Ela acabou?" Os gêmeos se entreolharam com horror como o resto da sala riu. "Isso é horrível."

"Mesmo eu não tinha um apelido assim." Neville respirou atônito.

**não chore, mamãe não vai deixar ele estragar o seu dia! – exclamou, abraçando-o.**

**- Eu... não... quero... que... ele... vá! – Duda berrou entre grandes soluços fingidos. - Ele sempre estraga tudo! - E lançou um riso maldoso por entre os braços da mãe.**

"Um moleque absolutamente mimado." Emmeline rosnou.

"Na verdade, se eu fosse sua mãe, ele estaria sobre o meu joelho em um piscar de olhos." Molly concordou com voz era calma. Seu coração parecia que tinha partido em dois quando ouviu o que tinha sido feito para seu filho adotivo.

**Naquele instante a campainha tocou. – Ah, meu Deus, são eles chegando - disse tia Petúnia nervosa, e um minuto depois, o melhor amigo de Duda, Pedro Polkiss, entrou acompanhado de sua mãe.**

**Pedro era um menino magrelo, com cara de rato.** **Em geral era quem segurava para trás os braços dos garotos enquanto Duda batia neles. Na mesma hora** **Duda parou de fingir que estava chorando.**

"Claro que ele parou." Charlie zombou. "Ele não quer ser visto como um bebê."

**Meia hora depois, Harry, que não conseguia acreditar em sua sorte, estava sentado no banco traseiro do carro dos Dursley, com Pedro e Duda, a caminho do jardim zoológico, pela primeira vez na vida.** **O tio e a tia não tinham conseguido pensar no que fazer com ele, mas antes de saírem, tio Válter puxara Harry de lado.**

**- Estou-lhe avisando - disse, aproximando a cara grande e vermelha perto de Harry. – Estou-lhe avisando, moleque, a primeira gracinha que fizer, a primeira, vai ficar preso naquele armário até o Natal. **

Rosnados podiam ser ouvidos ao redor do quarto, embora o mais alto fosse surpreendentemente vindo de Ginny. Harry apenas revirou os olhos. "Sério, ficar bravo não vai ajudar nada." Ele brincou, em um esforço para esconder a vergonha que sentia a cada vez que o armário era mencionado.

**- Não vou fazer nada - disse Harry -, juro...**

**Mas tio Válter não acreditou nele.** **Ninguém nunca acreditava.**

**O problema era que sempre aconteciam coisas estranhas à volta de Harry e simplesmente não adiantava dizer aos Dursley que não era sua culpa.**

"Ohhhh! Harry vamos ouvir falar de sua magia acidental?" Hermione perguntou. Ela se inclinou ansiosamente, assim como Sirius.

**Uma vez, tia Petúnia, cansada de ver Harry voltar do barbeiro como se não tivesse estado lá, apanhara uma tesoura de cozinha e cortara o cabelo dele tão curto que o deixara quase careca, exceto por uma franja, que ela deixou "para esconder aquela cicatriz horrorosa".** **Duda morrera de rir de Harry, que passou a noite toda acordado imaginando o que seria a escola no dia seguinte, onde foi já riam dele por causa de suas roupas folgadas e óculos emendados com fita adesiva.**

**Na manhã seguinte, porém, quando se levantou, os cabelos estavam exatamente como eram antes de tia Petúnia cortá-los.**

**Tinham-no deixado preso uma semana em seu armário por causa disso, apesar de sua tentativa de que não **_**saberia**_** explicar como é que os cabelos tinham crescido tão depressa.**

"Cabelo Potter." Disseram os marotos.

"Ela deve saber sobre magia acidental." Tonks apontou. "Certamente Lily fez alguma, não é verdade?"

**Outra vez, tia Petúnia tentará obrigá-lo a vestir um macacão velho de Duda (marrom com pompons cor de laranja).**

"Foi feita a partir do cabelo de uma Umpkilter?" Luna perguntou sonhadora de canto no sofá.

**Quanto mais tentava enfiá-lo pela cabeça dele, tanto menor o macacão ficava, até que finalmente parecia feito para um fantoche de dedo, e com certeza não ia servir para o Harry.**

Luna balançou a cabeça sabiamente. "Isso geralmente acontece com coisas feitas com cabelo de Umpkilter". Hermione abriu a boca para contestar a afirmação. Rony e Harry seguraram seus ombros para mantê-la quieta.

**Tia Petúnia concluiu que havia encolhido na lavagem e Harry, para seu grande alívio, não foi castigado.**

"Graças a Merlin." Sirius murmurou baixinho.

**Por outro lado, ele se metera numa grande encrenca quando o encontraram no telhado da cozinha da escola.** **A turma de Duda o estava perseguindo, como sempre e tanto para surpresa de Harry quanto dos outros, ele apareceu sentado na chaminé.**

"Caramba Harry, como você chegou até lá?" Ron perguntou em reverência.

" Brilhante". Neville concordou.

"Isso é magia muito avançada." Kingsley, McGonagall e todos outros adultos concordaram.

**Os Dursley receberam uma carta muito zangada da diretora de Harry, contando que Harry andara escalando os prédios da escola.** **Mas só o que tentara fazer (conforme gritou para tio Válter através da porta trancada do armário) fora saltar para trás das grandes latas de lixo à porta da cozinha. Harry supunha que vento devia tê-lo apanhado na hora em que saltou.**

"Realmente Harry, temos que trabalhar em suas desculpas. Você não pode ser um maroto Junior, com esse tipo de resposta." Remus provocou.

Psiuuu - Sirius fez para Remus. "Nós não precisamos que ele aprenda a mentir para nós."

Os gêmeos ficaram boquiabertos com ele. "Você senhor, é um traidor das regras dos brincalhões." Fred informou-o solenemente.

"Não, o que eu sou, é um homem que é responsável por manter seguro, um garoto que só encontra problemas". Seus lábios se contorceram e seu rosto ficou aparentemente devastado. " Mas também concordo, com que ele faça todo tipo de brincadeiras, mesmo causando prejuízos incalculáveis", ele ergueu a mão para acalmar os seus gritos", é lógico, enquanto sua vida não corra perigo."

"Você percebe que ele está sentado ao seu lado." Harry respondeu secamente.

**Mas hoje, nada ia dar errado.** **Valia até a pena estar em companhia de Duda e Pedro para passar o dia em outro lugar que não fosse à escola, o armário, ou a sala com cheiro de repolho da Sra. Figg.**

Esse é um pensamento que traz mal agouro. "Bill disse conscientemente.

**Enquanto dirigia, tio Válter se queixava à tia Petúnia.** **Ele gostava de se queixar de tudo: das pessoas no trabalho, de Harry, do conselho, de Harry, o banco, e Harry eram seus dois assuntos preferidos.** **Esta manhã eram as motocicletas.**

-... **Roncando pelas ruas como loucos, os arruaceiros – disse, quando uma moto emparelhou com eles.**

**- Tive um sonho com uma motocicleta - falou Harry, lembrando-se de repente.** **- Ela voava.**

"Estou retirando a minha afirmação anterior." Snape desdenhou. "Você é muito mais imbecil do que seu primo."

Mesmo envergonhado com as risadinhas que ele escutou, ainda tentou se explicar. "É que eu estava muito animado por sair de casa."

**Tio Válter quase bateu no carro da frente.** **Virou-se para trás e gritou com Harry, seu rosto parecendo uma beterraba gigante e bigoduda: - MOTOCICLETAS NÃO VOAM!**

**Dudley e Pedro deram risadinhas.**

**- Sei que não voam – respondeu Harry.** - **Foi só um sonho.**

**Mas desejou que não tivesse dito nada.** **Se havia uma coisa que os Dursley detestavam mais do que as suas perguntas, era quando falava de coisas que faziam o que não deviam, não interessava se era sonho ou desenho animado - pareciam pensar que ele poderia arranjar idéias perigosas.**

"Forge, acho que acabei de encontrar uma inspiração nova para a nossa genialidade." Fred estava quase pulando em seu assento.

"É verdade Gred, sinto que tem novas invenções a caminho." concordou.

Juntos, eles se voltaram para Hermione e perguntaram. "O que são desenhos animados?"

**Era um sábado muito ensolarado e o zôo estava cheio de famílias.** **Os Dursley compraram grandes sorvetes de chocolate para Duda e Pedro à entrada e, então, porque a mulher sorridente na carrocinha perguntara o que Harry ia querer antes que pudesse afastá-lo depressa dali, eles lhe compraram um picolé barato de limão.**

**Não era ruim, Harry pensou, lambendo-o enquanto observavam um gorila que coçava a cabeça e se parecia demais como Duda, exceto pelos cabelos que não eram loiros.**

"Merlin Harry", Charlie disse enxugando lágrimas de riso. "Por que você sempre compara pessoas com animais?"

**Harry passou a melhor manhã ele já tivera em muito tempo.** **Cuidou de andar um pouco afastado dos Dursley de modo que Duda e Pedro, que ali pela hora do almoço estavam começando a se chatear com os bichos, não recaíssem no seu passatempo favorito de bater no primo.**

**Almoçaram no restaurante do zôo, e quando Duda teve um acesso de raiva porque seu sorvetão não era bastante grande, tio Válter comprou-lhe outro e deixou Harry terminar o primeiro.**

**Depois Harry achou que devia ter adivinhado que estava bom demais para durar muito tempo.**

**Terminado o almoço, foram visitar o alojamento dos répteis.** **Era fresco e escuro ali, com quadrados iluminados ao longo das paredes.** **Por trás dos vidros, rastejavam e deslizavam em pedaços de pau e em pedras todos os tipos de cobras e lagartos. Duda e Pedro queriam ver as enormes cobras venenosas e grossas pítons que esmagavam um homem.**

Harry se levantou e quase gritou. "Espere". Ele virou e olhou para os marotos.

"O que está errado?" Remus perguntou, preocupado, enquanto Sirius puxava o adolescente que estava hiperventilando para se sentar entre eles.

"Eu... Eu...possofalarcomascobras" Ele tentou falar mas sem levantar os olhos do chão.

"Que tal tentar novamente, mas desta vez com você respirando." Remus sorriu gentilmente para o rapaz que estava claramente perturbado.

"Eu sou um Ofidioglota." Ele praticamente guspiu as palavras de tanta que era a sua ansiedade, quando não houve resposta levantou o rosto e percebeu que os dois homens estavam confusos.

"Harry eu tenho certeza que eles sabem." Hermione disse, continuando quando ele se virou para olhar para ela. "Aquele inseto escreveu sobre isso naquele artigo horrível antes da terceira tarefa."

Quando ele finalmente entendeu, se levantou, se virou para os dois homens estreitando os olhos. "Por que vocês não disseram nada?." Ele acusou e perguntou ao mesmo tempo.

"Bem! Caramba filhote, não houve tempo, quando você não era atacado e quase morto por Voldemort, nós tivemos que recomeçar a Ordem e encontrar novos membros, e quando se achava que teríamos algum tempo você volta a ser atacado, só que agora por Dementadores e acaba sendo julgado quase por um júri completo como um criminoso." Sirius respondeu secamente. "Acho que à luz de tudo o que nós passamos, tivemos que priorizar as coisas, o que não é nenhuma surpresa."

"É claro que teria sido bom se você tivesse mencionado isso antes que se tornasse necessário." Remus acrescentou com afeto.

Harry deu de ombros, mas não respondeu voltando a se sentar com seus amigos.

**Duda logo encontrou a maior cobra que havia.** **Poderia dar duas voltas no carro de tio Válter e amassá-lo até reduzi-lo ao tamanho de uma lata de lixo - mas naquela hora ela não estava disposta a fazer nada.** **Na realidade, estava dormindo a sono solto.**

**Duda parou, o nariz comprimido contra o vidro, observando as espirais marrons reluzentes. - Faz ela se mexer - choramingou para o pai.** **Tio Válter bateu no vidro, mas a cobra não se moveu.**

**- Faz outra vez – mandou Duda.** **Tio Válter bateu no vidro com os nós dos dedos, mas a cobra continuou dormindo.**

**- Que chato – queixou-se Duda.** **E saiu arrastando os pés.**

**Harry veio se postar na frente do tanque e estudou a cobra com atenção. Não se admiraria se a própria cobra morresse de tédio – não tinha companhia a não ser a aquela gente idiota que batucava no vidro, tentando incomodá-la o dia inteiro.** **Era** **pior do que ter um armário por quarto, onde a única visita era a tia Petúnia esmurrando a porta para acordá-lo, mas ao menos ele podia visitar o resto da casa.**

"Isso é realmente muito triste, Harry." Charlie disse balançando a cabeça. Depois de crescer na "Toca", ele não poderia imaginar um espaço tão limitado.

**A cobra inesperadamente abriu os olhos, que pareciam contas. Devagarzinho, muito devagarzinho, levantou a cabeça até seus olhos chegarem ao nível dos de Harry.**

**E piscou.**

**Harry arregalou os olhos.** **E olhou depressa a toda volta para ver se havia alguém olhando.Não havia.** **Ele retribuiu o olhar da cobra piscando também.**

**A cobra acenou com a cabeça na direção de tio Válter e de Duda, depois levantou os olhos para o teto. Lançou um olhar a Harry que dizia com todas as letras: - **_**Isso acontece todo o tempo.**_

**- Eu sei – murmurou Harry pelo vidro, embora não tivesse muita certeza se a cobra poderia ouvi-lo -, deve ser bem chato.**

**A cobra concordou com uma aceno de cabeça enfático.**

**- Mas de onde é que você veio? –** **perguntou H****arry.**

**A cobra apontou com o rabo uma placa próxima ao vidro.** **Harry espiou.**

**Boa Constrictor, Brasil.**

**-Era bom lá?**

**A jibóia apontou novamente a placa com o rabo e Harry ler : **_**Este espécime nasceu em cativeiro**_**.**

**-Ah, entendo, então você nunca esteve no Brasil?**

Neville começou a rir. "Só você poderia ter essa conversa com uma cobra e não achar estranho."

**Como a cobra sacudiu a cabeça, mas um grito ensurdecedor atrás de Harry fez os dois pularem.**

**- DUDA! SR. DURSLEY! VENHAM VER ESSA COBRA! VOCÊS NÃO VÃO ACREDITAR NO QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO!**

**Duda veio bamboleando até onde o amigo estava o mais depressa que pôde.**

**- Cai fora - falou dando um soco nas costelas de Harry.** **Apanhado de surpresa, ****Harry caiu com força no chão de concreto.**

Houve exclamações ao redor da sala. "Esse menino..." A Sra. Weasley foi incapaz de terminar seus pensamentos.

Sirius estava rosnando. "Harry posso te garantir que nunca vou puni-lo por qualquer coisa que você fizer para aquele menino." Harry e Rony trocaram olhares de surpresa.

"Isso significa que ele vai castigá-lo para outras coisas?" Ron perguntou em um sussurro.

Harry encolheu os ombros. "Como eu deveria saber. Eu nunca tive pais antes."

**O que veio se passou em seguida aconteceu tão depressa que ninguém viu como foi: num segundo, Pedro e Duda estavam encostados no vidro, e no segundo seguinte, estavam saltando para trás soltando uivos de terror.**

**Harry sentou-se e parou de respirar: o vidro da frente do tanque da jibóia tinha sumido.**

"Impressionante". Todos os meninos gritaram e até mesmo os adultos estavam sorrindo.

"Isso é realmente uma mágica muito forte Sr. Potter." Kingsley comentou. Ele aparecia impressionado.

"Hmph, porque você não pode fazer isso em sala de aula?" McGonagall perguntou, embora seus olhos estavam brilhando com alegria.

**A grande cobra se desenrolou depressa e escorregou pelo chão-** as p**essoas no alojamento dos répteis gritaram e começaram a correr para as saídas.**

**Quando a cobra passou rápido por ele, Harry poderia jurar que uma voz baixa e sibilante disse: " Brasil, aqui vou eu ... Obrigada, amigo."**

**O zelador do alojamento dos réptil ficou em estado de choque. **

**-Mas o vidro - ele não parava de repetir -, para onde foi o vidro?**

"Pobre homem ." Emmeline se condoeu ...

**O diretor do Zôo em pessoa preparou uma xícara de chá forte para tia Petúnia enquanto se desculpava mil vezes.** **Pedro e Duda só conseguiam balbuciar.** **Pelo que**** Harry vira, a cobra não fizera nada a não ser fingir abocanhar os calcanhares deles quando passou, mas quando chegaram finalmente ao carro do tio Válter, Duda estava contando que a cobra quase arrancara a perna a dentadas, enquanto Pedro jurava que a cobra tentara apertá-lo até matar. Mas o pior de tudo, pelo menos para Harry, foi Pedro ter se acalmando o suficiente para pergunta : - Harry estava falando com ela, não estava Harry?**

**Tio Válter esperou até Pedro estar longe da casa para brigar com Harry.** **Estava tão zangado que mal podia falar.** **Conseguiu apenas dizer: **

**-Vá... armário... Harry... sem comida - antes de desmontar em uma cadeira e tia Petúnia ter que correr para lhe servir uma boa dose de conhaque. **

**Muito mais tarde, deitado no seu armário, estremecendo com os vergões que tinha nas costas, Harry desejou ter um relógio.**

Molly Weasley ficou pálida e antes que alguém pudesse falar qualquer coisa, correu para fora da sala.

"Eu vou..." O Sr. Weasley falou no silêncio tenso, e seguir sua esposa. Os sons distantes de choro podiam ser ouvidos.

"Podemos apenas continuar lendo ou algo assim?" Harry perguntou, em voz baixa sem se atrever a olhar para cima.

"Desculpe-me, Sr. Potter, mas o livro tem se selado. Seremos incapazes de ler mais até que todos estejam presentes." McGonagall falou calmamente.

"Então". Sirius anunciou em voz alta. "Nós precisamos de alguma coisa." Ele se levantou e se dirigiu para a cozinha.

Remus olhou para o amigo com aborrecimento antes de segui-lo. "Como você pode ficar tão calmo depois de ouvir algo como isso!" ele sussurrou.

Sirius observava como amigos do afilhado ficaram em torno dele e os gêmeos tentaram aliviar o clima, oferecendo a Charlie um dos seus doces. "Por que deveria fazer exatamente desse parágrafo um problema? O garoto já está mortificado o suficiente."

"Isso precisa ser discutido." O lobisomem insistiu. Sua voz era pouco mais que um grunhido e seus olhos eram mais amarelo do que marrom.

O outro homem suspirou. "E vai ser. Entre nós três, como uma família." Suas mãos se fecharam entorno da colher que ele estava segurando. "Droga Moony". A dor que podia ser sentida em sua voz era comovente.

Demorou mais uns 10 minutos para que todos se reunissem de novamente, e muitos dos estavam com os olhos vermelhos.

**Não sabia que horas eram e não tinha certeza se os Dursley já estariam dormindo.** **Até que estivessem, ele não poderia se arriscar a ir escondido até a cozinha buscar alguma coisa para comer.**

**Vivia com os Dursley havia quase dez anos, dez infelizes anos, desde que se lembrava, desde que era bebê e seus pais tinham morrido naquele acidente de carro.** **Não conseguia se lembrar de ter estado no carro quando os pais morreram.**

"Porque não era um acidente menino." Moody rosnou. Ele se perguntou se havia alguma maneira de poder trazer esses trouxas a justiça.

**Às vezes, quando forçava a memória durante longas horas em seu armário, lembrava-se de uma estranha visão: um lampejo ofuscante de luz verde e uma queimadura na testa.**

**Isto supunha ele, era o acidente, embora não conseguisse lembrar de onde vinha toda aquela luz verde.** **N****ão conseguia lembrar nada dos pais.**

"O seu padrinho e eu sabemos muitas histórias, que depois vamos compartilhar com você." Remus sorriu tristemente.

**A tia e o tio nunca falavam neles e naturalmente tinham-no proibido de fazer perguntas.** **E ****não havia fotografias deles na casa.**

**Quando era mais novo, Harry tinha sonhado muitas vezes com um parente desconhecido que vinha levá-lo embora, mas isto nunca tinha acontecera;**

Sirius fechou os olhos com força com essas palavras, sentindo-as como uma faca em seu peito. Remus estava rosnando, olhando fixamente para o diretor.

**os Dursley eram sua única família.** **Ainda assim, ele achava (ou talvez fosse só esperança) que estranhos na rua o conheciam.** **E eram estranhos muito estranhos.**

**Um homenzinho de cartola roxa se curvara para ele uma vez quando estavam fazendo compras com a Petúnia e Duda.** **Depois de perguntar a Harry, furiosa, se ele conhecia o homem, Tia Petúnia tinha empurrado os meninos depressa para fora da loja sem comprar nada.** **Uma velha amalucada toda vestida de verde uma vez acenara alegremente parta ele no ônibus. Um careca com um longo casaco púrpura chegara a apertar sua mão na rua um dia desses e em seguida se afastara se dizer nada.** **A coisa mais estranha nessas pessoas era a maneira com que pareciam desaparecer no instante em que Harry tentava vê-los.**

"Porque você é Harry-sortudo-Potter." Ron bufou, ganhando um olhar de desaprovação de sua mãe.

**Na escola, Harry não tinha ninguém.** **Todos sabiam que a turma de Duda odiava aquele estranho Harry Potter com suas roupas velhas e folgadas e os óculos remendados, e ninguém gostava de contrariar a turma de Duda.**

"Eu acho que seria uma boa idéia por hoje." Dumbledore anunciou olhando em volta para os rostos tensos na sala.

O anúncio foi recebido com aceno de cabeça e vários grupos começaram a saíram da sala.


	4. Antes de dormir

N/A: Assim, as isenções de sempre. Quero dizer, eu obviamente não ganho qualquer coisa senão eu estaria pulando de alegria ao invés de postar.

N/T: O final de ano e o começo do ano foram super corridos, mas agora vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo por semana. Sempre que puderem, comentem!

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Sirius chamou suavemente quando o grupo chegou ao segundo andar. "Venha até meu quarto."<p>

O adolescente fez uma careta para seu melhor amigo antes de seguir seu padrinho. "Estou com problemas?" perguntou quando eles chegaram ao 4º andar.

Sirius latiu uma risada. "Ainda não... A menos que haja algo que você quer me dizer?"

Harry corou, mas balançou a cabeça. Sua resposta foi cortada quando ele olhou ao redor da sala, em choque.

"Isso é incrível!" ele respirava, caminhando até um pôster de uma mulher de biquíni na parede.

Ele foi golpeado na parte de trás da cabeça por Remus, logo que o homem entrou na sala.

"Você sabe, Almofadinhas, você é um adulto agora e seria totalmente adequado redecorar o seu quarto, para algo mais condizente com nossa época."

"Mas não é tão divertido!" Os animago cão ganiu.

Harry sorriu, movendo-se pela sala enquanto os dois brigavam ligeiramente atrás dele. Seu estômago se amarrava em nós, quando ele se lembrava do olhar de pura desaprovação que Remus lhe dera no andar de baixo. Talvez Remus percebeu que na verdade Harry não era digno de ter uma família? Eles estavam indo para mandá-lo de volta aos Dursley naquela mesma noite?

O silêncio da sala penetrou, em sua conversa mental depois de alguns minutos e ele se virou para ver Remus em uma cadeira e Sirius esparramado na cama. Ambos estavam olhando para ele em expectativa. Ele se aproximou para sentar na beira da cama, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

"Você se lembra quando eu disse a você que eu fugi, para longe de minha família quando eu tinha dezesseis anos?" O homem mais velho perguntou de repente.

Depois de ter esperado gritos, Harry olhou para ele confuso.

"Nós conversamos sobre como minha família tinha crenças puro-sangue e todas as coisas da Sonserina." Harry acenou com a cabeça lembrando-se da conversa. "O que eu não lhe disse, era como os meus pais manifestaram o seu desagrado quando eu não segui essas crenças."

Expressão de Sirius ficou sombria. "Eles me machucavam Harry, faziam coisas que, nenhuma criança deveria ter de sofrer."

Harry olhou para seu padrinho horrorizado. "Isso é horrível! Não admira que você fugiu."

Ele desviou o olhar. "O dia em que finalmente fui embora, meu pai usou o Cruciatus em mim."

"Você sabe por que Almofadinha está lhe dizendo isso Harry?"- Remus falou sabendo que seu amigo precisa de um momento.

O adolescente sacudiu a cabeça rapidamente os olhos nunca deixando o homem triste.

"Você não vê as semelhanças entre você e seu padrinho?" ele cutucou delicadamente.

Harry se virou para o lobo com uma exclamação assustada. "Os Dursley não me amaldiçoaram!"

"Não, eles apenas te negligenciaram, te fizeram passar fome, te trancaram, e batiam em você." Remus recitado com voz dura.

Harry estava balançando a cabeça. "Não é a mesma coisa".

"Eles te causaram dor física e emocional." Sirius disse calmamente. "É a mesma coisa."

"Mas eram seus pais. Eles deveriam te amar! Os Dursley estavam presos comigo! Eles foram forçados a me criar apesar de tudo... eu merecia o que fizeram comigo."

Ele se encolheu quando Remus deu um soco no braço da cadeira e soltou um fluxo de maldições estranguladas.

"Sirius?" Harry perguntou, virando-se para seu padrinho. Sua voz tremia nervosa. "Remus está com raiva de mim?"

"Ele está compreensivelmente chateado." Ele respondeu, sabendo que seu amigo tinha ouvido a pergunta e a sua resposta.

"Oh..." Harry estava atirando olhares rápidos no lobisomem furioso.

"Harry, você está com medo de Remus?" Sirius perguntou de repente. Os dois homens ficaram tensos, aguardando a resposta.

"Não, não realmente." Harry respondeu franzindo a testa em concentração. "É apenas diferente e agora eu realmente não sei o que esperar e eu entendo porque ele está com raiva de mim, mas..."

Ele parou de falar quando Remus falou. O lobo teve o cuidado de manter sua voz suave e resistiu ao impulso de se levantar da cadeira. "Eu não estou bravo com você. Frustrado, talvez, pelo fato de que você não sente que poderia confiar em nós. Mas eu posso entendê-lo. Confie em mim quando eu digo que Almofadinha era muito pior." Dito cachorro deu um latido rápida em riso. "Sim, eu estou com raiva, mas ele é direcionado para os seus parentes idiotas."

"Não é culpa deles! Eu mereço..." ele se encolheu e se levantou, assim que ele viu que Sirius iria levantar da cama. "Eu sou apenas um fardo para eles, um que eles não querem!" Ele continuou andando para trás até ele bater na parede oposta. Ele não viu os dois homens trocam olhares impotentes.

Brilhantes olhos verdes vidrados cheios de vergonha se viraram para eles, enquanto ele deslizou para baixo da parede. "Eu não queria ler o livro estúpido. Eu sabia que ia mostrar a todos quão terrível eu era e como é tudo culpa minha." Ele gritou batendo a cabeça para trás contra a parede repetidamente, o que lembra um elfo doméstico.

Sirius acenou para Remus se sentar novamente, enquanto ia horrorizado tentar conversar com o menino perturbado. "Harry:" Ele tentou - apesar do desespero que ele estava sentindo – deixar a voz baixa e calma, enquanto se sentava no chão, tomando cuidado de manter distância suficiente entre eles para não assustá-lo. Ele não tentou parar o castigo auto-infligido. "Eu tive a mesma reação quando o seu pai e Moony confrontaram-me."

Ele foi recompensado, pela sua calma pelo giro leve da cabeça do adolescente e continuou sua história. "Claro que seu pai não era tão inteligente quanto eu. Ele tentou me segurar, mas eu estava inconsolável e furioso. Acabei jogando-o na parede. Nesse ponto Moony", ele lançou um olhar aguçado para o amigo, "me enfeitiçou!"

Harry parou de bater a cabeça e olhou para o seu padrinho espantado. "Ele te enfeitiçou?"

Sirius assentiu solenemente. "Ele precisava chamar minha atenção. Uma vez que ele tinha, ele começou a roer-me de cima a baixo."

Harry lançou um olhar para o homem que estava reclinado educadamente na cadeira. "Você acha que ele vai fazer isso comigo?", perguntou.

Sirius considerado o adolescente com cuidado. "Eu não sei. Eu o vi pegando sua varinha antes, mas ele parece ter se acalmado."

O lobisomem revirou os olhos, enquanto Harry dava uma risada fraca. "Como é que eu sempre acabo sendo o bandido?" Remus murmurou.

Harry se inclinou o lado do padrinho. "Como você sempre sabe quando eu preciso de que você seja..." Ele procurou as palavras certas. "Não normal."

"Eu sempre fui anormal." Sirius brincou sorrindo ligeiramente.

Harry revirou os olhos e picou o homem na barriga. "Não é isso que eu quis dizer. Quando McGonagall leu a parte sobre o armário... você não ficou bravo. Você ainda brincou comigo sobre isso. Anormal, mas exatamente o que eu precisava."

Sirius pôs com cautela o braço em torno do menino perturbado. "Eu estive lá. Eu sei o que se sente quando outras pessoas descobrem. E eu sou muito bom em ler você."

"Não é normal é?" Harry perguntou baixinho, depois de terem sentado em silêncio por vários minutos.

Sirius compartilhou um olhar com o seu amigo. "Qual parte?" ele perguntou cuidadosamente.

"O armário". ele respondeu em voz baixa. "Quero dizer um monte de crianças são enviadas para a cama sem jantar. E um monte de crianças apanha de cinto." Como ele estava olhando para o chão, ele não percebeu o rosto enfurecido de Remus ou que Sirius cerrou os punhos com raiva. "E muitas crianças têm tarefas não é?"

"Mas eu devo ter feito algo realmente horrível para ser trancado no armário." Ele terminou em um sussurro.

"Harry eles não te colocaram lá porque você fez alguma coisa ruim. Os Dursley..."

Harry balançou a cabeça, as lágrimas brilhando em seus olhos. "Eu sou a razão que meus pais morreram." ele murmurou em suas mãos. Sirius trocou um olhar horrorizado com Remus. "Por minha causa a Tia Petúnia perdeu a irmão e por isso eles me puniam."

Sirius puxou o adolescente magro no seu colo, enrolando seus braços em volta dele com força. "Eles sempre disseram isso?" ele perguntou baixinho, tremendo no esforço para manter suas emoções sob controle. Ele sentiu a cabeça contra o peito tremer em um negativo. "Você não acha que se fosse mesmo remotamente verdade que eles teriam feito você saber?"

"Harry". Remus se juntou a eles no chão. "Nada do que você fez matou seus pais. Quem matou foi Voldemort."

"Mas ele me queria." A adolescente chorou. "Caso contrário, ele teria deixado-os sozinhos."

"Bobagem". Sirius respondeu asperamente. "Seus pais lutavam com aquele monstro muito antes que você veio a este mundo. Ele os queria mortos de qualquer maneira." Ele agitou um pouco a criança em seus braços. "Não é culpa sua. Nada disso. Nem seus pais, e o armário e o abuso que esses bastardos impuseram em você." Sentiu as próprias lágrimas caindo no menino que estava soluçando, as muitas emoções que ambos mentiam escondido vindo à superfície.

Depois do que se pareceram horas Remus se esticou, tentando relaxar os musculos duros. "Ele está dormindo Almofadinhas".

Sirius assentiu, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se levantar ou soltar. "Quanto tempo você acha que ele pensou isso?" ele perguntou, a sua voz cheia de emoção.

"Bem", Remus começou, tentando pensar sobre isso logicamente. "O livro já nos disse que ele não sabia nada sobre seus pais antes de Hogwarts. Então algo aconteceu seu primeiro ano em que lhe deu essa idéia. E eu aposto que seus pontos de vista sobre sua vida se alteraram mais um pouco quando ele foi para a Toca e viu como uma verdadeira família interage."

O homem de cabelos escuros acenou com a cabeça suavemente e esfregou círculos no corpo fino em seus braços. "Deviamos ter estado lá para ele, Moony."

"E James e Lily não deveriam ter morrido." Remus lhe disse sem rodeios. "Nós não podemos voltar atrás e mudar o passado. Nós podemos ajudá-lo a se curar." ele suspirou passando a mão pelos cabelos. "Como ele pode ser tão blasé sobre o abuso?" Toda criança é enviada para a cama sem jantar. "Honestamente quanto de eufemismo que foi isso? "ele perguntou, irritado.

"Ele acredita que isso é verdade." Sirius respondeu tristemente. "Mas hoje foi um começo."

No andar de baixo, ainda reunidos na cozinha expandida, estava sentado o resto da Ordem que tinha estado presente durante a leitura.

"É incrível não é?" Tonks quebrou o silêncio pesado. "Como ele acabou assim, considerando tudo o que ele passou". As palavras foram leves o suficiente, mas o tom pingava veneno, e fez com que todos lembrarem que ela era um membro da família Black.

"Tudo está bem quando acaba bem", Albus murmurou distraidamente, enterrado em suas próprias memórias.

McGonagall deu um rosnado distintamente felino como ela se virou para o diretor. "Eu disse àquela noite que você o deixou lá, eu disse que eles não eram adequados! Mas não, você sentiu que estava certo, porque você nunca pode estar errado!" Olhos piscando, enquanto ela cruzava os braços sobre o peito. "Bem, você estava errado, não estava?"

"Eles eram seus parentes", o velho respondeu fracamente.

"Você nunca foi verificar o menino?" Emmeline exigiu. A resposta era clara no rosto desgastado Dumbledore.

"Eu não senti que fosse necessário. Arabella..."

"Bem, o que ela tinha a dizer sobre o que estava acontecendo?" Moody rosnou, quando o velho homem permaneceu em silêncio.

"Eu não sei", admitiu calmamente. "Ela enviou relatórios... mas eu nunca lê-los." Ele se encolheu no terrível silêncio. "Eu não queria me apegar ao menino. Eu sabia que se eu fizesse isso poderia causar problemas no futuro." ele se defendeu. "E isso tem já acontecido." acrescentou silenciosamente para si mesmo.

"Não me venha com esse monte de bobagem!" McGonagall cuspiu para ele. "Aquele menino era _sua_ responsabilidade. _Você_ tomou a responsabilidade quando você o escondeu longe de todos! Quando você me _fez_ jurar não revelar a sua localização a qualquer um!" ela suspirou, afundando para trás em sua cadeira. "Você usou minha fé em você contra mim, e agora a minha confiança em você, na sua liderança é quase inexistente."

Dumbledore inclinou a cabeça com essas palavras, o seu pesado coração.

"Não só dela," Kingsley falou, sua voz invulgarmente grave. "Remus Lupin idolatrava você. Ele estava tão agradecido que você lhe permitiu ir para a escola, a ter uma vida normal, que ele nunca questionou você, mesmo quando você negou-lhe o acesso ao menino, ao seu sobrinho. Eu certamente não vou repreendê-lo quando ele se recusa a aceitar a sua palavra como lei mais."

"De alguma forma eu acho que Sirius vai fazer muito mais do que isso." Emmeline acrescentou com um sorriso feroz.

Tonks, cujo cabelo era de um vermelho profundo, seus olhos negros como breu, virou-se para seu mentor. "Olho-Tonto, acho que você me enganou. Podemos ter uma melhor chance de lutar contra os Comensais da Morte sozinhos do que trabalhar com a chamada Ordem."

Severus Snape calmamente saiu da sala, não querendo chamar a atenção para a sua partida. Seu rosto foi definido em linhas de raiva, a sua máscara indiferente deslizando em sua ira com as palavras de traição. _Como se atrevem questionar os motivos do diretor?_ Ele fervia por dentro. _Então, o que se o moleque teve que sofrer um pouco se finalmente o guardavma em segurança._ _Isso é o que os líderes fazem tomam decisões difíceis que ajudariam a muitos, ao invés de uma única pessoa!_

Lembranças de sua infância infeliz se intrometeram em seus pensamentos, assim como um flash de sua própria raiva contra o diretor na primeira menção do armário. Decididamente ele empurrou-los, determinado a ignorá-los. Mais difícil, no entanto, era se esconder dos olhos acusadores de Lily.


End file.
